TOTAL DRAMA ONLY HAS SEASON 4 PEOPLE
by NTA FANFIC
Summary: A couple day's after the season Mike and Zoey are at there houses and Zoey get's new's from the doctors what is it FOCUSES ON MIKE AND ZOEY NO SUE ME BROKE I AM A HOMELESS BUM The end thanks to everyone who stuck with me... you are my role models. and thanks people who said i should kill myself!
1. Chapter 1

**TOTAL DRAMA SUPER POWERS NOTE THEY AREN'T GOING TO BE DOING REGULAR TOTAL DRAMA THAN THEY ARE JUST GOING TOO TRAIN AND THEN FIGHT A LOT NOTE WERE GOING TO SEE DAWN'S BROTHER (I MADE UP HE IS PLAYED BY TAYLOR LATNOR) HOPE YOU LIKE IT DEATH TO BAKURA**

** ZOEY**

When I went to the hospital they were checking my heart rate with the doctor when the nurse brought in my folder and he gasped at the results.

"Zoey have you been around some toxic waste?" I stared at him a little because I been on total drama revenge of the island for at least a month so I probably had some toxic waste around me.

"Yeah during total drama season 4 I was around some." I told him and then I thought back to season 4 when I first met Mike. I thought back a while then he said.

"Zoey you have some toxic waste inside you some how and your DNA is morphed a little it is something we never saw before." He said and I was freaking out a little. When I got home from the doctors I called Mike to till him the news.

"Mike how are you well the thing is I was at the doctors and my DNA has been morphed a little. I don't know what is exactly going to happen I think I might call Cam so I will talk with you later okay love you." I told him I got voice mail though when I called Cam I got him immediately.

"Hey Zoey what do you need?"

"Well I was at the doctors and will I have my DNA morphed it is mutated says to speak. I am told and when I was done talking he yelled off in the back round.

"MOM I need to go to the doctors tomorrow I think my DNA is mutated!" he said and then hung up.

I think if we have mutated DNA what is going to happen. When I started to make something I started to wonder will we become like the hulk. Will me and Mike relationship just stop completely because I know that if he doesn't have mutated DNA then will he break up with me? No, he wouldn't break up with me because were engaged we love each other.

"What should I do what should I do?" I ask my self and then wonder what should I do." I told myself than I thought should I break up with Mike if he is clean of the toxic waste if so then I shouldn't do this with him and what will this mutant DNA do to us?

**RING RING RING RING**

I heard the tablet ring and when I turn it on I saw Mike's face and his beautiful eye's.

"Hey Zoe will I am back from the doctors and I have mutated DNA." He told me and when heard that I felt a little happy. As I starred at him I knew I must talk to him when I suddenly heard something.

"Zoe what was that?" Mike called I didn't know what it was but when I looked outside I saw a cop car was driving by are house.

"Just a cop car probably taking away one of the foot ball players well we should tell everyone else to check up even Scott I will get the girls you get the boys because I hate Scott." I told him

"Okay I will get them see you later babe." He told me and finally kissed me on the screen so I kissed him too.

After I called everyone I turned on the T.V to see the news. When I saw this one story about me and Mike in tabloids I saw that they were moving over to my home town for a interview. When I saw them at Mike's house I was a little worried when I saw them ring the door bell I saw Mike open the door. As I watched them nearly flood into his house he was asked.

"Mike Mike is the rumors that you and Zoey are just a tabloid thing or is the rumors wrong." A reporter asked and I saw Mike I saw him just flip them off and slam the door.

"Okay that was weird I hope that Zoey is a little nicer." The host said and I just lock the door. When I saw them I am in my bed and I texted my parents what have happened and they got in through the back.

"Uragh I hope this will just blow over." I said to my self. When I fall asleep I dream I was with Mike on a picnic when two reporters come out of the basket. When I shut the basket more came out of the tress till I finally woke up in a large bed I thought where am I. When I woke up I saw that Mike was laying next to me we were just laying there till finally a reporter came over by are window and more and more came over.

When I woke up I was back in my back and the reporters were still there. When I started to get dress I grabbed bra and was dressed I saw a reporter start taking pictures so I shot him with a paint ball gun and h fell out of a tree. When I started to get some work done I started to think about Mike.

I called Mike and he was sleeping so I just turned off my phone. When I finally saw on T.V Mike waking up he yelled at them to leave. When I started to call Mike I saw him grab his phone.

"Hey Mike how are you?" I asked him and he just ducks out of view on the T.V.

"I am doing fine how are you?" He asked me and then we started to talk about the paparazzi. When we get to the paparazzi part we are just thinking of what to do.

"We can always throw some water over all of them." I said and then we started to think over till we decided that it would just spring up more so I thought. "I am going to try to just answer their questions that we can just get left alone so I will tell you how you it goes. Bye love you." I said and then I headed out to see the paparazzi!

"ZOEY ZOEY are you and Mike a fake relationship?" Yelled a paparazzi who put his mic right next to me.

"No me and Mike are a real relationship." I talked into the mic and then a couple other people came up with question's.

"Are you and Mike having a baby." Asked a paparazzi and I just replied.

"No I am not pregnant." I said into the mic

"Are you and Scott a thing?" A paparazzi asked.

"What, no I hate Scott!" I said into the mic and when I was done with that question nearly half of the people left.

"Did you and Mike do it on the show?" Someone asked and I just starred at them a little and just thought LIE.

"No we did not." I said and then I said. "I will not be answering any more question's instead I will be going inside to speak with Mike so good bye and thank you."

When I got inside I saw that the paparazzi was completely empty. When I started to call Mike I saw on the T.V he was talking to the paparazzi so I stopped trying to call him and just watched him answer question's.

"Mike is Zoey and you going to go on season 6?" One of them asked Mike and he just started to say.

"If there is a season 6 I know I might want to just go with Zoey if the rest of are friends are going like Cam and Dawn." He said and then another asked a question.

"Did you and Dawn make out during a season?" Someone asked and then Mike said.

"No me and Dawn never had a thing." He said and then he got another question.

"Did you and Zoey do it on the show?" Someone asked and Mike just said.

"No we didn't so I think that is the last question." Mike said and then left when he was gone I called Mike.

**RING RING RING RING RING RING**

Mike answered and said.

"Hello Zoey how are you?" He asked and then I said.

"Well I was right so I feel a little better and I am glad I am hearing from you." I said

"Will wait I just got a call from Cam I better answer it." he said

"I did too so how about we both do a multiple call." I said

"Okay." he said

"HEY CAM." we both said in unison

"Hey guys." said Cam.

"what do you need Cam?" asked Mike

"Well I was inside my bubble after the doctors and well I was looking at a weight and I thought of lifting it and guess what it flew up in the air and then I thought of it setting down it did I think I got super powers!" Cam said that and I thought wow does that mean we have powers.

"Cam does that mean we can get powers like those?" I asked

"YES I think that if you guys sent me your DNA samples I can just find out what your power's is possibly."

"Yeah okay I will send it to you." I told him and then we all hung up. I starred at a small plant we had in the house I starred at it thinking of it growing and it did!


	2. Chapter 2 and some chagnes

**CHAPTER 2 I MIGHT HAVE TO CHANGE THE LAST NAMES OF MIKE AND ZOEY SO IF I HAVE TO I WILL BE**

**MIKE**

When I sent my DNA to Cam I started to think about the other cast members. When I finally got to sleep that night I saw more paparazzi. When I stared at the paparazzi I saw a car drive up to are house and Cam and his mother came out. When they finally got inside a couple fan girls had stolen Cam's jacket.

"Cam what do you need?" I asked him and he just points upstairs. When we got inside my room he closed the door and then said.

"Mike your super power is well it is cloning your self I been watching your DNA for days and all it does is multiply it goes over and over and over its nothing I ever seen before." He explained and then I stared at him thinking how can I do that. When I concreted on cloning I heard a tap on my shoulder I turned to see my clone!

**ZOEY**

After spending a hour growing a small garden I started to get tired. When I got inside I saw that Cam was at Mike's house. When I waited to hear the story till Cam was leaving the house with his mom. I went towards my phone and was about to call Mike when I got a call from my mom.

"Hey mom how are you?" I asked her.

"Me and your dad are going to be another night here though we found the perfect place for your wedding." she said with thrills and then I thought where could it be. "It is in Vegas we will email you a picture. Love you bye." She said I said it back and then I checked my email when I saw the email I was nervous I checked it and when I saw it I gasped loudly. I stare at the colors and then I forward it to Mike.

**MIKE**

When Mike was gone I started to clone a hundred clones then I thought and when one of them fell down the stairs I was nervous. When I went to look at him it was gone so I started to push all of my clones down it till they were all gone and dead. As I started to take out my phone to call Zoe and tell her the news I saw I got a new email. When I started to open it I saw that it was from Zoey and when it was open I saw what it was.

**RING RING RING RING**

I called Zoey to talk to her about this and when she picked up I heard her say.

"Hey Mike what you need?" she asked me and I just asked her.

"Its about the picture you sent me and well I think that place isn't are style what do you think?" As I stared at picture with all of its lights and spinning wheels. It was a weird thing in Vegas and I am pretty sure it was something that Zoey parents wanted them to go to.

"What do you think?" She asked and I just thought of what I should tell her when I realized I should tell her the truth.

"I don't like it that much its kinda weird but hey I am weird." I told her joking

"Yeah it is I think that why they picked it well maybe I should fly over and visit you?" She said and then I thought of taking her out to a restaurant and then perhaps a movie.

"Sure when do you want to come over you could stay with me." I told her thinking of what we could do also.

"Okay see you in a couple days. Love you bye." she said and I told her.

"Love you too fiance." which she giggled at the last word when I finally got to planning what they were going to do I got a text from Cam.

Mike I have seen that everyone's DNA is mutated I am calling meeting at my house in Vancouver see you soon it will be at 5 1 12 see you later.

When I got the text I stared at it thinking there goes me and Zoey's day when I started to pack I got a call from Zoe probably about what Cam sent us.

"Hey Zoe is this about what Cam said?" I asked her and she said.

"Yeah but you know we both could have a date in Vancouver." She said and I just told her.

"Yeah I will pack my credit card so I can buy you a gift." which she just giggles at till she hangs up.

When I started to drive towards the mall I see some people just look at me funny and stare which is kinda weird. When I finally got her a gift I saw lots of paparazzi taking pictures of me and one came up to talk with me.

"Um Mike we are with Celebrity Manhunt and we would like to have a interview with you is that okay?" Asked the girl which had blond hair and I was sure from a season of total drama.

"Are you Blaineley?" I asked her and she just nods and said.

"So do I get a interview?" she asked and I just nods. "Okay thank you only a couple question's okay number 1 is who are you buying the gift for and what is it?" she asked and I just said.

"Its for Zoey and it is a diamond necklace next question." I told her and she asked.

"Okay how are you and your fiance doing?" she asked and I just said.

"Well were doing fine when we got back from doctors we were doing fine." I tell her and she just asks.

"Are you and Zoey going on a romantic vacation in Vancouver?" She asked and then I told her.

"No me and Zoey are going to a reunion party for season 4 cast members." I told her and then she asked.

"Than what is with the gift?"

"It is for Zoey because I love her can't I give her a gift once in a while." I told her and she backed off a little than asked.

"This is a question everyone is asking did you and Zoey do it on season 5?" She asked and I just said.

"No we did not." I told her for like the millionth time in my life.

"Okay okay but we have hidden tapes from the show of you two doing it." She said pulling up a DVD which stare at for a while till I say.

"Do you got any more question's or can I go home and back my bags for my long trip." I told her and she shakes her head and then as I leave she said one last question.

"Are your "Personality's" real or fake because some people think that you been acting as Vito to get Anna Marie Mike to get Zoey and possibly other girls all over your life's what do you got to say to this." she asked and then I just stare at her and say.

"MPD is a serious disorder that is very rare and that means I wouldn't be just trying to pass my self off with it to get chicks so I think that if they say that then they are being rude to people with it everywhere. I said and when I left the mall I jumped in my mustang and was home in a hour. After getting my plane ticket I called Cam a little to talk to him and he just said to talk with me at Vancouver.


	3. Chapter 3 and THANKS TO FANWRITER9

**CHAPTER 3 AND THANKS TO FANWRITER9 I DON'T HAVE TO CHANGE M IKES AND ZOEY'S SOON TO BE LAST NAME WHICH ONLY WILL COME A COUPLE TIMES**

** MIKE  
><strong>

When we were in the air I saw lots of people just stared at me and I knew it was a bit awkward when I got there I saw Cam was waiting with Zoey whom ran up and kissed me. When we got to Cameron's house we started to do a head count it looked like I was second to last except for Scott who wasn't coming.

"Hey string bean did you invite the ginger?" (Note I am not predigest to gingers this is Jo) Asked Jo. When Cam heard that he said.

"No I did not invite him for a couple reason but Anna Marie and Lightening I think are with him that why there not here and Staci was found dead last night a rod of metal straight through her." He said and then some people just hung their heads in sadness. When I stared at the ground after hearing about Staci but then Cam spoke again.

"One thing we must do is that Brick you might notice is gone what it is is that his DNA got mutated with bricks and became like the thing. Now you all have a special power Mike is able to clone, Zoey can control plants, Jo you have super strength, Dawn can shape shift into any animal she wants, Cam you can summon video game characters, Dakota you are well Dakotazoid, B can scream sonic booms, and I have psychic powers any question's?" Asked and told Cam and we all were just looking at each other in awkwardness.

"Cam have you been drinking?" Asked Jo who looked in disbelieve.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled thinking Staci was in here. Some people laughed others just cried a little.

"No I have not been drinking any scotch vodka or tequila. But I have been studying your DNA carefully and I saw Mike do his power Mike can you show them?" He asked and I just walked up there and concreted on cloning soon there were 5 of me. Some people gasped Jo well she just hit one and sat down letting the me pull out a knife for cutting cheese (No joke) and killed them all. When I was done they all turned into to smoke.

"That seems fun and makes me want to use my power." Said Sam and he was told.

"Think of a video game character that is good, good and is able to fight a little. Mike you summon some clones for it to fight okay now time to do it GO!" He yelled and then Sam just started to think trying to summon a warrior. When a warrior finally did come it attacked the clones like Sam told it and it kicked me in the face. As I fell Sam yelled.

"No stop he no clone!" He yelled as the warrior and it just stopped and I got up on my feet Zoey came over to me.

"Mike are you alright?" She asked me and then I just nodded and we went back to are seats.

"So what now Cam what do we do?" I asked him and then Dawn spoke up.

"I will call my brother Dusk (Not a real TD character I made him up) he will help train us he is a mighty warrior and well he will help us in training. Then we can use the money from the show to buy a warehouse to train. Then we can learn to control are powers and save the world possibly." She said and I just looked at her thinking what could her brother be like and what will he look like?" I asked my self just thinking and then Zoey said.

"Okay I think that might be nice we all can go home a little and then we meet back up and if we can find some of Scott's blood or hair from recently we can learn his power. So are you guys in?" She asked them and when they all decided they all said in unison.

"Were in." Said everyone and we all got to go to are hotel rooms where me and Zoey would be sleeping together. As we sat in the restaurant we slowly ate some dinner with the rest of the cast. When we were done we started to head up stairs and when we started to make out we heard a knock on the door. When we went to see who it was we saw it was just Cam who wanted to thank us for the help.

"Cam your welcome for the help we will see you in a week." We told him and then me and Zoey started to make out again. When we fell asleep I started to pack up and then I was on the plane to my house when I forgot the present so I ran to see Zoey and gave it to her.

"Mike this is beautiful thanks." She told me and she hugged me and I kissed her one last time before we would see each other. When I was on my plane I was caught by a paparazzi Blaineley who asked me.

"Mike may we have another interview are audience is dying to know why were you here?" I just stare at her and then I just told her.

"No I will not do another interview sorry." After hearing me say that she left the entire plane towards a small other plane which I thought was Zoey's plane.

**ZOEY,** **I LIKE PONYS**

When I was sitting on the plane I tried on my present from Mike. When I saw Blaineley I was nervous I knew interview soon so I just took off my necklace. And looked around my seating area to see the rest of the her paparazzi. When I started to let her come near me she asked me.

"Hello Zoey will you do a Celebrity Manhunt interview?" She asked and then I just nodded letting the interview carry on and when we were doing the interview I answered her question's.

"Zoey have you and Mike do it on the show?" She asked and I just said.

"No we did not." I told her and she just asks.

"Okay then did you and Mike do it at all?" She asked and I just told her.

"No we have not." I told her thinking that this was going to be along time.

"Did you and kiss Scott during season 4?" She asked and I just said.

"No I did not I never liked him." I told her and when I finally finished the interview we were at the next airport and I just started to go home and when I was there I saw my parents waiting to drive me home and I told them I was going to be going to another place for a reunion party with everyone else. They were sad but let me go as we started to have dinner I showed them the necklace Mike got me and they thought it was romantic and nice.

When I got upstairs I saw something when I was up there I saw a small bag which I think that my mom got me I was going to open it when I saw on the new's there was a story on us when they got to Scott they said he was out of his suit and when he went home I saw that he hasn't been seen a several days. When I noticed that I started to think where could he be then they showed his last seen location it was a couple states away from where I was at his house where they lived the entire trailer had a big hole where he escaped. When I looked at his house the way the metal is just moving out like it was pushed by a very strong man and Staci's body was found there dead with the metal rod through her body.

When I grabbed my phone to call Mike and Cam I notice something the small bag that my mom got me. When I opened the bag I took out the content's of condoms and some pregnancy test's. When I saw this I thought of checking the pregnancy test again I was just nervous because before I came over to Vancouver I threw up a little but I think it could have just been some bad meat. When I grabbed the pregnancy test I thought I was 18 I was old enough for a child and if I was to do this I was nervous I hoped Mike would be cool if I told him that I didn't do it right.

When I was done with the test I started to think about the chance of being pregnant and then I decided to check and I looked thinking what is it am I positive or negative that's when my mom came in and frowned and said.

"Zoey." Said my mom and I was even more nervous.


	4. Chapter 4 and the answer is revealed

**CHAPTER 4 I AM SURE I FIXED CHAPTER IT WAS REALLY LAGGY**

**MIKE**

When I was packing all I thought of was Zoey and when I was done I started to make my self a sandwich when I got a call from my mom.

"Hey mom what do you need?" I asked her and then I heard her say.

"Well your father got a foot fungus when we were on a island and they are curing it and we won't be home till next week so just lock the doors when you leave. Love you." When I heard that I told her love you too and started to call Zoey and when I got her I said.

"Hello fiance my love." I joked with her and she said.

"Hey Mike you know when we went to that we resort and well we did it with out protection?" She asked me and I just said.

"Yeah I do and we had a fear over if you were pregnant."

"Yeah well I just did another pregnancy test that I got from my mom and well just I... just... Mike I am pregnant with your baby." She told me and I knew she was a bit nervous as I listened at what she said I was nervous my self I was going to be a dad.

"Wait your pregnant?" I asked her and she just said.

"Yeah I am Mike and I love you a lot."

"I love you too and I will be there with you when you give birth okay I love you." I told her and I was a bit lying to my self. When I started to think of what to tell my mom and dad. Zoey told me something.

"How about I just fly over and you and me talk a little more because well I am still a lot nervous." She said and then I told her.

"Zoey I will buy you a ticket so that you could come see me and then you can see the doctor then we go to talk to Cam a little." I told her and then I bought her a ticket and sent it to her I started to just think how to tell my mom and dad I am so nervous. When I finally got up the courage I started to call them and when she picked up I was so nervous.

"Mom I just got a call from Zoey and will she is pregnant and I am the father." I told her and she then said.

"WHAT!" She yelled and I just took in the pain till I heard her just cool down and then said. "Okay okay okay Mike I want to know what you are going to do."

"I am going to marry her and then were going to start a family." I told her trying to just reassure her and then she said.

"Okay Mike is she coming over and if so I want you to take her to the doctors and then can you just tell me about it later. Now I love you and good bye I will like to hear about my grand child later."

"Love you too mom see you later." After I told her that I fell asleep and in my dream I saw I was in the hospital with Zoey she was obliviously pregnant but when she started to give birth I saw the head of my son and then another one it was a girl I was freaking out because soon there was multiple heads and when they touched them they popped like my clone's do and one by one they all were destroyed except two.

When I started to clean them off I gave one too Zoey and decided that the boy should be name Zach and the girl Maddy. When Zoey held Zach I just started to clean up Maddy a little more till I heard the doctors ask.

"What are there names?"

"Maddy for the girl and Zach for the boy." I told them and me and Zoey just sat there with are baby's that we loved a lot. After I sat near Zoey I heard a laugh a evil laugh a laugh of someone so despicably evil of another evil evilness. Then a entire wall fell down on the right so I kept held to Maddy and protected Zoey. As the baby's cried I looked around for the cause to see Scott hovering above the room we were in.

"Hello Zoey, Mike how are your kids?" He asked us and I just stared at him till Zoey said.

"Go away Scott!" She yelled at him and he just laughed and then said.

"Ha Ha now time for you meet a old friend." He said and then raised his hand to reveal Anna Marie with fire hair and fire balls in her hands.

"Hello Vito who are they?" She asked me and I just responded.

"This are mine and Zoey's kids and the name is not Vito it is Mike." I told her and she grew angrier.

"Why you with red and get with a hot girl." She said and then threw a fireball at us so I just summoned a wall of clones to block it. As I did that I hear her say. "Mike you can't summon clones all of your life either you turn Vito forever or I am going to torch you and red and the baby's."

"Mike we can call back up like Dawn or Brick they are downstairs aren't they?" She asked me and I knew that either I die or I abandon my kids I didn't want to do either but I knew that I needed to protect them. As I raise up I see a knife in a small container which I grabbed and as I walk up I could tell Scott is not completely happy.

"Mike don't please Mike." She pleads and I just pull out the knife and show her it and she continues to plead but this is acting now. As I walk up there I saw Anna Marie just put her hand on my shirt and as it burned away in the smoke I stabbed her in the neck and ran. As I slowly run down to protect them I see Brick jump up and smash into Dawn is by Zoey is turning into a giant wolf. As I see them get on the wolf I watch as they break away when it was all over i awoke to see i was still in my bed and it was 7 am in the morning so i got up made myself breakfeast and cleaned the house waited for Zoey arrival.

Zoey called around 11 and 12 she said she was at the airport and was waiting for me so i grabbed my keys and was there before you know it.

**ZOEY**

When i was out of that plane i was happy because well i was out and when i fell asleep i started to think about Mike and are baby. when i saw Mike he helped me with my bags like a gentlemen and he kissed my cheek. when we got to his house i saw it was pretty empty and so when we were in it i started to just relax alittle till i got a car from Cam. The only people that know i am pregnant are me, Mike, my parents, and Dawn who is good at keeping secrets.

"Hey Zoey i just wanted to tell you we found out where we are going to learn how to control are powers it is a abandon warehouse and were getting Dawn's brother Dusk to teach us but other than that how are you?"

"I am good Cam though i am going to need some time to go to the doctors when were training well you see i am pregnant okay."

"What your PREGNANT?" He screamed and he asked. "Does Mike know?"

"Hey Cam." He yelled in the backround making him just learn a new lesson.

"Okay we will let oyu and Mike leave every so often for your pregnancy but other than that you can't." He said

"Well okay thank you we will meet wiht you guys later send us the address to the building see you later." I said

"See you later." He said


	5. Chapter 5 and the return of somebody pt

**CHAPTER 5 ALSO MIKE AND ZOEY ARE 18 SO IF YOU THINK THAT THEY SHOULDN'T BE ALOUD TO GET MARRIED THAT YOU SHOULD JUST THINK ABOUT THAT.**

**MIKE**

When we went to the doctor's we started to learn some stuff about being a parent. After about 5 hours we left and went home to I started to think more about being a parent. I thought of what kind of kid will we get a boy or a girl or will we get twins. We hoped that we only get one and then I started to wonder the chance of twins it will be a time till we can look at them using machinery.

"Zoey what do you think the chance is to have twins?" I asked her as we were walking to my car. She just thought then remembered what it was.

"I am pretty sure that it is like 3% of all birth's are twin's so we should just wait and check I hope that we don't get twin's we probably won't be able to take care of this one the best." She said and then I just helped her into the car and we were back at the house. At the house we thought of names are soon to be child. As we looked around the ad's for houses we needed one that could hold us all and I knew what I must do.

"This one looks nice though it probably has something wrong with it." I told her when we found a house for sale that was two story's and had enough room for all of us. She looked at it and we were still not completely decided on two. The first was a smaller home but it was nicer and had a cool backyard with a pool the second was a two story with a lot of room for everyone and a guess room perfect for a starting house. When I looked at the price for both of them we decided that the second one was the best because it was close to the school district.

"A school district would be nice and with that near by we can always pick him up and there's another school and there another school a mile from here that we could always send him too if well he is like you." She told me and I just nodded MPD was annoying to have I was glad I graduated and well MPD is also kinda based on gene's. When I started to work I just thought of what I needed to do to make a nursery I knew I need a bed and a place to change the diapers and somewhere so it can do something a lot of stuff we need.

"Do you think that we have enough money for all of this?" I asked her and she just said.

"Well we might need to get jobs but if we won total drama again and kept some money in a way to get interest."

"Yeah we should I just want to be with you and are kid." I told her and kissed her cheek. She giggled and then we went back to planning are nursery and are new house we will live in when I see the clock its 11:30. "Zoey how about we work on this in the morning its 11."

"Okay honey lets go upstairs." She said and I just kissed her on the cheek and when we were in bed I started to think what are baby will be like. I just think about my life till I finally wake up to see that Zoey is gone I get up and go downstairs to see her making breakfast for us.

"Thanks Zoey looks good what is it?" I asked her when I saw the dish I just kissed her cheek and then she said.

"Chicken sandwiches I never was really into cereal and eggs."

"Well looks good what time is it?" I asked her and she said.

"It is 9 am just two more day's till we will meet up with Cam, Dawn, and Dusk."

"Okay Zoey will I **GASP, **Hello Zoey how are you?" Said Mike.

**ZOEY**

When I heard Mike just say that I asked him. "Mike is that you not Ekim?" He just laughed a little and then told me.

"So smart but will you know that I am here to stay last time you I under estimated you but Mike is going to listen to me for a while your pregnant so that mean's he doesn't want you hurt so I am going to leave you alone and I will be in control for EVER!" Ekim yelled into the air and then he turned towards me again a evil look on his face and said.

"Good bye red." He laughed then he **GASPED** and turned into Mike who then had his power acting up and another Mike appeared this one was laughing and Mike fell to the ground. I run down to him to help him when the clone said.

"Hm looks like Mike's power is backfiring and I now am my own person." Said Ekim who I thought he would die half as easy and therefore one less personality so I reached for a knife when I turned at him he was gone. When Mike got up I saw that he probably had a bad head ache and probably needed to lay down. As I laid him on the couch I started to finish the chicken sandwiches. When he woke up I gave him the sandwich.

"So do you remember about what happened?" I asked him

"Not all of it I just remembered that I was going to look at the ad's when I think a personality appeared and then I woke up on the couch. What happened?" She asked me and then I just said.

"Well you became Ekim and then you cloned him out and now he is gone and I don't know where he is."

"WHAT! He he he he he..." Said Mike and he just started to wonder and just started to stutter so I just filled him in.

"Mike there isn't anything wrong he may have escaped but well he looked different then you did."

"So I have a evil clone and it is going to take over the world."

"Mike we need to leave soon for Cam's new place okay we just need to be there."

"Okay I will get working on packing you should lay down." He said and then he started to pack when I started to search for a house we could live in I heard Mike call down.

"Zoey I am packing the stuff and I am wondering if I should bring my weapons are you?"

"Yeah I did I think you will need them because it will help us with taking stuff down like Scott." I told him and he just asked.

"Wait Scott I thought he went off the grid along with Anna Marie and Lightening?"

"I think he might just be alive and killed Staci the power I think he has the ability to control metal because of that suit. Do you think that he killed Staci?" I asked him and he just replied.

"Possibly but it is still possible that someone else did it like Lightening."

"Mike I hope that it was just a accident and that we won't need to use these power's." I told him and he said.

"Yeah then we won't have to worry about the power's it is annoying." When we started to go to bed we started to talk about the house we wanted to get and then started to worry a little about money Mike just needed to get some kinda job. I started to think of a job he could use but well I drew blank.

**EKIM**

When I was outside I watched Mike I knew I should learn more about Zoey I learned a lot but I need more. As I looked into the window I started to watch as Zoey got up and went downstairs I swooped in to see what Zoey was doing. As I watched her I saw her start to work on something when I started to see what she did she took a pill which as I looked in I saw what it was a few sleeping pills which I started to look at with interest. As I sneaked in after she fell to sleep I grabbed the pills and thought maybe I could poison them and then kill the rest.

When I examined the pills I learned that they limit child birth in some cases so I knew I had something on Zoey. As I stared at the bottle I thought now I need something on Mike and I will be able to destroy them from the inside. As I started to walk out I thought what to Mike needs to get with Anna Marie.

**SORRY I HAVE NOT BEEN POSTING BUT I AM GETTING WRITER'S BLOCK NOW SOON I WILL HAVE TWO OTHER ENDINGS TO MY FIRST STORY BECAUSE THIS IS ONLY ONE THE OTHERS WILL BE JUST AS GOOD OR BETTER HOPE YOU LIKE THEM BYE**


	6. Chapter 6 and A deal is set Small chap

**CHAPTER 6 AND EKIM IS NOW PART OF THE MAIN CHARACTER'S ALSO FEMALE PEOPLE GET READY TO SCREAM FOR DUSK HOPE THEY LIKE HIM**

**MIKE**

When I woke up I made two clone's and ordered them to make some breakfast and laid back in with Zoey. As we laid down I started to hear some noise from downstairs when I got a text from Cam.

CAM: Mike you will get picked up by Dawn and Dusk.

Mike: Okay see you later hope you are well.

I texted back and started to just lay down because we weren't going to leave for several hours. When I saw the clone's had made me and Zoey waffles I quickly released them by stabbing into their necks with a knife.

"Hm this is good Mike your clones can cook." Said Zoey

"Yeah I think with clone's can be the maids at are house then you can spend some time with the kids." I told her and she just said.

"Yeah that might help because I think that we should have Dawn check the baby's aura what ever that is." she said and I said

"Yeah aura is a weird subject but hey she is the aura whisperer."

"She is nice though and a great friend well let go to the airport we need to go." she said

"Okay Zoe." I said then we went to my car and when we were in the plane the paparazzi appeared again this time they wanted a double interview.

"Zoey, Mike are you two going to have a baby soon?" Asked one who was Blaineley

"No we are not." Said Zoey

"Mike are you attracted to Dawn?" She asked and Zoey said.

"No he is not now can you leave us be?" Zoey said then asked her to leave and She said.

"One last question did you two do it on the show?" (I got a review about this I will have it in every chapter from now on)

"No we did not now leave." I told her and she was gone as we waited for us to get airborne we started to look outside and saw Anna Marie and Lightening who were moving around with Scott.

"Zoey is that Scott?" I asked her and she looked out the window and then said.

"Yeah it is I wonder why he is here?" Asked Zoey and then I saw him just walk towards my car soon it was destroyed in crushed in pieces. As I stared I just said.

"F*** there goes my car I am going to need a new one." I joked in fear it was something I did a lot.

"Mike I am scared what do you think he is going to destroy next?" She asked.

"I don't know but I think I can clone you and me outside of the airport and have them lead them all off." I said and then she just nodded and I started to clone us both outside of the airplane and they ran away with them following them. As I looked at the plane's we were in the air and we were a bit happy and then we decided. That we should just get to meet Dusk and Dawn as fast as possible. When we at the airport in several hours.

**ZOEY**

When we were getting off I searched for Dawn whom we found at the food court getting a pretzel and apple. We got over to her and then we headed over to the car where Dusk is suppose to be. When I saw Dusk I thought he was just going to be small and meek like Dawn but he had a 8 pack like Mike and was tanned all over his body. With his hair going down his face he had a small goatee that was almost nothing. He was moving towards us and he moved his hair from his face and showed us his left eye that had a long scar going down it blinding it.

"Hello I am Dusk you must be Mike, Zoey, and your child." He said and then smiled if he wasn't Dawn's brother I would be sure he was a murderer.

"Hm will I wasn't sure about you but if you wasn't Dawn's brother I would be sure you were evil." Mike said and then I saw a little more of Dusk on his neck was a necklace of a scythe it was pure black and he wore a black jacket and jeans that were torn a little. As I stared at him he just started to chuckle a little.

"I am very know around the world as a speaker of love I know most language's and have kissed a girl on every continent in the entire world so I am very know." He was very handsome I must say but I am with Mike so I shouldn't think about that.

"Zoey your aura is looking well have you been living with Mike for a bit." Said Dawn to break the tension and she said. "Mike Ekim has escaped as a clone hasn't he."

"Yeah he has and I am a bit scared." Mike said and then we saw the place of training it was amazing.

**EKIM**

When I saw them leave I searched the house then I noticed they were coming back. As I hid I saw three others chasing them. They were cornered when they got to the house and I heard the sound of fire and lightening.

"Hmph to bad Vito you and me could have gone far." Anna Marie said and I just got up and grabbed a butcher knife to get rid of the clones. As I stepped out they looked at me and I smiled.

"Hello I am Ekim and I am going to tell you this these are clones like me but I am built in with a different personality these won't do a thing. They were made to distract you watch they don't even bleed." I said and then I cut off the head's of both of them making them pop into smoke. As they stared Scott asked me something.

"Hm so you know about Mike and Zoey about there powers and other stuff?" Asked Scott and I just nodded he put his hand out and I shook it then told him.

"Don't worry Mike is able to clone himself and Zoey is able to control plants along with she is pregnant with Mike's baby."

"WHAT! Red and Vito are going to have baby?" She asked and then threw a fireball at a house across the street. As I looked at them I started to listen as Anna Marie torched the neighborhood.

"They are also going to get married but what if they didn't and Zoey would die the only thing you must do is help me." I tell her and then she said.

"Okay fine how about we all just talk soon because you know what we must do is kill Zoey when she is giving birth and trick Mike into joining us after she gives birth she will then die we kill her Mike stays Vito and then we kill the rest of the gang." I said and then Scott said.

"Hm that seems nice just one shot kill it will be easier to get rid of them. I like the way you think your in now where did they go?" He asked me and I just smiled and told him.

"They went to Seattle in Washington (I live in Washington) the best place to strike they are in a secret warehouse that is where they are going to train with Dawn's brother. He is also said to be very handsome Anna Marie so if Mike doesn't agree with you guys then you might like him well lets go." I said and then we left the house and we were gone.

**NOW WE ARE GOING TO BE GETTING MORE AND MORE FIGHTING AND SOON I WILL CREATE A NEW STORY SO PLEASE SUBSCRIBE AND MAKE ME ONE OF YOUR FAV AUTHOR'S**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 THIS IS GETTING INTERESTING TILL EVERYONE WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR WHO LIKES TOTAL DRAMA TO READ THIS PLEASE ALSO I AM GOING TO MAKE A COUPLE ALTERNATE ENDINGS. ONE IS THIS ONE ANOTHER ENVOVLES THEM JUST LEAVING TOTAL DRAMA FOREVER AND THE LAST IS SEASON 6 WERE BACK IN THE JUMBO JET WILL START THEM LATER

ZOEY

After we arrived at the warehouse 1:15 and then we started to have dinner with the rest of are gang. Jo was sitting next to Brick I was next to Mike, Mike was by Dusk who was by Dawn, who was by Cam and they were both looking at each other weirdly, then there was Jo and Brick, and finally Brick was next to B who was next to Dakota who was making out with Sam and Dakota was back to normal she was able to change at will. As we eat the dinner that Dusk made we were all nervous he was watching Cam and Dawn with both of his eyes.

"So Dusk what have you been doing with your days?" Asked Dawn but was trying to I think about Cam who were looking deeply into each other's eyes Dusk just said one word.

"Traveling." He said and then he stared at Cam and Dawn because I think they were about to kiss. "Cam one thing stay away from my sister." He told him and then started to just look at him with a bit of rage. Cam just gulped and Dawn looked like she was going to go ballistic.

"Dusk! Seriously I am not 8 years old anymore I am 16 so is Cam so just leave us alone."

"Dawn I practically raised you I think I get a little thought in it." Dusk said.

We all were just watching till Cam said.

"How about this Dusk you and me fight I win you have to stop being overly protective if you win I will stay away from her."

"Fine I hope you like to get your ass handed to you." Dusk said and then he dropped a ball of fire into his tea. After that he grabbed his necklace tapped it and it started to grow into 4 foot scythe. I heard Cam gulp but he just thought a lot and knew that he loved Dawn and therefore he was willing to fight for Dawn.

After Dusk left Dawn went over to Cam and whispered into his ear and they both left the table. After we were all finished we saw Dusk was moving his scythe down and up at piece's of rock flying at him. After he made one of Cam and then shot fire burning it alive and then covered it with water freeze it and slice it to bits. I was frightened for Cam but I knew Cam would win he would win with the power of love

MIKE

After meeting Dusk I was sure he was interested in some of the girls here like Zoey. I started to just keep an eye on him because I didn't trust him I didn't even think that he was Dawn's brother. After the dinner was over me and Zoey went to are room and as we laid down I thought of something.

"Zoey are you worried about childbirth?" I asked her and she just said.

"Yeah but as long as I am with you I will be happy."

"Well just we need to decide so many things and are we going back to my house or yours in the end where will we live?" I said so many questions so I just slept making myself remember what happened after I was eliminated.

FLASHBACK

After I was flying through the air I had one thought in my mind is hoping that Zoey won. When I landed in the cold tough water I started to swim towards a bit of small land till I saw a resort with a sign saying. PLAYA DE LOSER. So I swam towards it after I got on the shore I immediately saw most of the cast and when they came towards me I was wearing a towel and was dry in 5 minutes. After I got up I started to think about Zoey and then I started to sleep when I heard a loud.

RIP

I got up to see my shirt was ripped in two in the hands of Anna Marie she said.

"Vito come here give momma some sugar."

"What, I am not Vito I am Mike and get away from me." I told her and then pushed her away as she leaned in to kiss so I just ran I ran as far as I could then I swam when I fell in the pool. I finally was away from her safely when I saw Dawn was just sitting on a tree stump.

"Mike so sad you are here I am waiting the arrival of mother earth."

"Okay then what is mother earth exactly?" I asked her and she just said.

"It is the fish in the streams and the flowers on the earth." She said and then grabs a bug that was flying throw the air and feed it a leave.

"Well I am going to go back to the resort and hid away from Anna Marie for the rest of the day." I told her and then I ran away because I liked her but she creeped me out. As I went back towards the island I heard some screams to see that Dakota had shot lasers and sent some of the resort on fire and then put it out with water in her hands.

When I woke up I started to think all about Zoey she was my everything. I started to just lay back down till Dawn came up wearing her usual cloths and threw me a piece of paper. As I started to read it, it read.

FINAL 4 OF TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE ISLAND IS…

SCOTT CAMERON LIGHTENING ZOEY

Height 5 9 4 11 6 5 6

Weight 148lb 89.5lb 189lb 112lb

Wins/lose 2/8 7/3 2/8 6/4

Ratio

Chance of 15% 5% 65% 15%

winning

Estimated

Winners 3 4 1 2

After I saw that I thought Zoey had no chance to win she was going to come in 2nd place and Cam was next to lose. As we waited for the next loser we hear screams and finally lightening (Real lightening). As we waited to see who was out I saw the fog leave showing a island like Bony Island except this was full of sharks and dead interns. As we watched we heard a scream and finally a thud it looked like it was Fang and Scott at the island. We watched as the sharks came over and Brick went for his fireworks.

"We got to help him!" Brick yelled finally sending balls of fire at the sharks and I helped him too and when we finally got him over to the island I knew something happened he said two words.

"Zoey, ZOEY!" He yelled causing someone to slap him to shut up. As he slowly was taken to the hospital I knew that even the tabloids were wrong Zoey was a fighter and she was going to win.

FLASH BACK OVER

"I don't care where we live as long as I am with you." She said and I just kissed her on the cheek because tomorrow was the fight I stayed up with Cam to train but then Dawn wanted to talk to him personally alone.

**CAM**

When I got in the room with Dawn I wondered what she wanted to talk about till she pulled out a dagger and put it in my hands. She then kissed me on the lips my first kiss with someone out of my family. As she kissed me I leaned in too till she put her tongue in my mouth and I did the same too her. Then Dusk came in to see us making out on the bed half-naked.


	8. Chapter 8 and the preassure is on

**CHAPTER 8 OKAY, OKAY THIS CHAPTER WILL WORK A LOT MORE OF PARENTING STUFF AND I AM GOING TO BALANCE BETWEEN ALL OF THE CHARACTERS AND SOON I WILL START MY OTHER STORIES LIKE TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE WORLD AND ALSO MY NEXT PART WHERE MIKE AND ZOEY START A FAMILY WITHOUT ANY POWERS ALSO ANYONE ANYWHERE MAKE ZOEY FANFIC ONLY OKAY I WANT TO READ SOME ITS ALWAYS ZOKE, ZYLER, ZCOTT, OR ZAWN (Just them as friends). SO please make them.**

** MIKE**

When I heard screams from Dawn and Cameron I ran to help and see that Dusk was raising his scythe to kill Cam I thought. As he yelled in anger I made out a couple words.

"Cam… Dead… come here… your going… die…"

"Wait what is going on what is going on?" I asked Dusk and he just said.

"String bean and Dawn were making out half naked on the bed. And now I am going to tear a new string bean." He then ran in and I saw Cam come out so I grabbed him and cloned as many as I could. When I last saw Cam I think it was Cam but it was probably a cloned they were attacking Dusk and one was running away to hide. As I searched for some help I saw Zoey was just wondering where I gone when she asked.

"Mike what is going on who screamed and what's with the clones?"

"It was Cam and Dawn they were what I think about to do it when Dusk came in and saw them about to do it and went crazy." I told her and then asked her. " I need some help because well I need to stop Dusk."

"Okay I will find and protect Cam you get everyone else." She said and then we scattered and then I was going towards the rest.

**BRICK**

When I heard the screams I was running there till I was surround by Cam's and Mike's. I was walking around till I tripped crushing 4 of them and they all were destroyed. As I looked I saw Dawn and Dusk bickering and then Dusk was slapped by Dawn and Dusk yelled at her more till finally they stopped and Dusk was walking away. I saw them leave and then a Mike told me.

"Brick you must help me Dusk is about to kill Cam!" Said Mike a clone or real one I still didn't know.

"No I just saw Dusk him and Dawn fighting a little and then stopped talking he walked away." I told him and then he said.

"Okay I just hope Cam is okay and is not going to die."

**DAWN**

When me and Dusk fought I started to think why was I doing this because I loved Cam or was it because I wanted to disobey Dusk's big rules. Dusk had three big rules.

No talking to strangers and/or uncle Eclipse (Broken at age 7 when he molested me.)

No using weapons without my permission (Broken at age 9 when I accidently killed a bird in the yard with a bow)

No dating a boy without my permission (broken 17 minutes ago)

When I remember the fight I remembered when he asked me if we were going to do it. When I finally answered I told him that I didn't know but it was an awkward moment but I knew that I still loved Cam a lot. The rules were something that he had a three strike thing I was about to go to jail so I just hoped for the worse and sat down.

I stared at the wall thinking about the fight me and Dusk only fight a bit and even then we only just talk to each other a little. I start to wonder that if I did it with Cam and if so would I be like Zoey how she is pregnant. Should I have done it and if so should I think about getting pregnant.

The door opened and then I saw Dusk come in and tell me something I will never forget.

**ZOEY**

After hearing that Dawn was about to do it with Cam I was a little happy for the little guys he escaped his bubble and found his princess. I then saw Cam was still in his under wear so got I gave him a blanket and we all killed the clones and then we realized something we were out of food. We were looking in a cupboard to start the meal when we saw there weren't any food.

As we discussed how we were going to get food Mike thought of something.

"What if I made a clone to go do it and bring the groceries back it wouldn't be able to talk to anyone but it will be able to get it." Mike said and then I nodded and Jo asked.

"What about just one of us do it and get this done?"

"Well for one there still is Scott, Anna Marie, Ekim, and Lightening out there do you think one of us could last a minute because they were at Mike's house and destroyed it." I said who he showed the pictures of the charred house and he cried a little but other than that he was okay about it as I knew. I thought if we were going to be training Mike's clones were life savers.

"Fine, fine I need some more meat and we all need some food plus Brick needs a lot of brick polisher. As Mike makes his clone we turn on the T.V to watch him because sure enough paparazzi were following him. As we watched one of the paparazzi asked it.

"Did you and Zoey do it on the show?" Another asked.

"Is Zoey going to have a baby?" Another asked.

"Are you and Dawn in love?" They asked and then after about a mile of walking they all stopped talking and just a couple just videotaped his actions. I thought why do they always ask me if I am either pregnant or if I had sex on the show with Mike.

"Wow why do they always asked this I mean seriously why?" I asked Mike and he just shrugged and then Jo said.

"Didn't you guys do it on the show?" As we looked around we just acted that it didn't happen and then the clone was back after his signature knock we saw him Mike killed him and then we had dinner.

**DUSK**

Dawn has broken all three of his rules and I knew that she needed to just pay the consequences though my actions were not the right ones? As I started to see my wrong doing I think are my actions best for her? Was I too protective?

I just started to think about something else till I finally see that everyone else was going to bed but I saw Cam just get grabbed by the shirt by Dawn. She was trying to take him somewhere but he just looked around because I then remembered something time for are fight.

"Dusk where are you!" He yelled and then I just walked up summoned the earth to make a arena and muttered one world.

"BEGIN." I then ran towards him and as I jumped up with my scythe he summoned up a couple rocks and threw them at me. As I dodged them I started to run away from the rocks till I was behind him and as I watched he turned and I jumped I had him pinned. He just struggled and then said.

"You win Dusk you win." He said and I just smiled at him till a huge rock or something knocked me into a wall. As I stared to see what did it I saw Dawn was by Cam and was a giant wolf. As I looked at him I ran at Cam he was my target after I crushed into him he fell down like a pile of rocks. As he fell I saw that Dawn was running at me so I dodge her and used Cam as a shield. As she stopped I had a ball of fire up to his neck and she said.

"Dusk no don't this isn't a fight to the death."

"Or is it Dawn see have I told you what happens if you break my rules those were not my they were Mom's and Dad's rules they gave those to everyone except me because well I am your guardian the men were giving weapons at young ages women were given a choice when there adults. You are only allowed to date if you show you are mature and a well given citizen so far I haven't saw it." I told her and she just looked at me ready to rip off my head that just what I wanted so I told her the truth. "Dawn I got a message from Dad and it said either you talk to them in their palace or Cam gets toasted. Your choice pick wisely."


	9. Chapter 9 and the decision is made

**CHAPTER 9 AND ALSO IT IS TIME FOR SOME SPECIAL STUFF LIKE WHEN ZOEY GIVES BIRTH AND THEN ZOKE'S WEDDING CAN'T WAIT HAVE FUN**

**DAWN**

When I woke up I was on a golden bridge that led to my parents palace. It went straight to the palace and the palace was the model of the 7 wonders of the world. As I walked up Dusk appeared behind me and handcuffed me to him.

"Whats that for?" I asked him and he said.

"Your kinda under arrest so just until we get to your hearing then I will just uncuff you okay Dawn?" He asked me and then I said.

"Okay okay okay but will are they mad?"

"Hmph their furious at you and me because I was the murderer of are dear uncle." He said with a smirk and then a guard stopped us and he just flipped them the bird and left to the palace. As we rounded to the palace we see are brother Eclipse whom is mad at me. As he walked up to us he said.

"Dawn nice to see you my sister and Dusk. Well okay time for you to go to your trail Dusk you need to two." As we walked away and then we learned a bit more of what been going on in are absences now the leader of the military was Eclipse and he was now in line for the throne which wouldn't happen. As we slowly make are way to the castle we see the army is still a bit under Dusk's influence they bow and he returns it. As we finally finish are small journey we are in front of the court house ready for my trial.

When I stepped in thousands of eyes look at me for one reason I am right by the murder to are uncle who molested and raped me he also cursed me so I couldn't tell the truth about it. When we got to the place were we needed to talk to are Dad and are Mom.

"Hello Dawn and Dusk how are you?" Asked are mother and then are dad said.

"Honey we need to get to business and get decide what we must do."

"Fine, Fine, Fine, well still it was nice to see you." Said are mother and we just listened as they started to explain the problem Dusk just sat and was watched like a hawk. As we listened when he was done talking Dusk was asked something.

"Dusk during the time of her almost sex period where were you?" Asked are father to Dusk and on a magic orb showed the almost most regretful moment of are life. I love Cam and all but when we were about to do it I felt a bit of regret. It was almost time for the decision when Dusk said.

"I was searching for Dawn to apologize for my actions but unfortunately I couldn't find her and then I found her about to do it."

"Okay so I think that Dawn should be..."

**ZOEY**

When we finally got the date for mine and Mike's wedding I was ecstatic and then showed Mike he laughed a little and then told me.

"Looks good how about you have Dawn be a brides maid with Dakota and possibly someone else."

"Okay I will then I will invite my cousin Macy I promised her I would. Who is going to be your best man?" I asked him and then he said.

"Well either Cam or Brick either one's will be good."

"Okay then I am going to look at some wedding dresses later with Dawn and Dakota wait where is Dawn?" I asked him.

"I think she was with Cam and where is Cam?" He asked me and I just said.

"He is downstairs lets go." As we walk downstairs I heard a small thud and we ran down to see what was wrong. After we were downstairs I ran straight to Cam's room to see Dawn and Dusk on con since on the the ground Cam just sat on his bed till we asked him what happened.

"Well it just that Dawn kinda saved me by going to there parent's palace because their parent's are gods. They are in a court system right now and about to be tried to either death or prison. Or something I am just waiting for them to wake."

"Well okay I was going to ask her to be my brides maid for my wedding. And Mike I think wanted you to be his best man." I told him and then he said.

"Really best man thanks Mike." He said with a smile and then we started to move Dusk and Dawn to the bed. As we waited for them to wake up I think I heard Dakota and Sam come over to us.

"What happened?" Asked Sam and we just told the tale again then I remembered something.

"Dakota will you be one of my bridesmaid for my wedding?" I asked her and then she said.

"Sure I love too we both can go and get some dresses tomorrow when Mike and his groomsmen so that you can get tuxes. There all of tomorrow will be readying for your wedding ehhhhh this is going to be fun." She says and then asks Mike. "Can Sam be a groomsmen?"

"Sure he can just does he want to be?" Mike asked Sam and then he said.

"Sure it sounds like fun the last time I went to a party it was a birthday party for my cousin." He chuckled and then it was time for bed we all left except for Cam who was right next to Dawn holding her hand and was also thinking long and hard.

"You going upstairs Cameron?" I asked him he just shooked his head and then I went upstairs to see Mike and hope that he was okay. As I walked in he was making something by his bedside. "Whats that Mike?" I asked him and he just said.

"Well it just nothing I was just making something dumb to give to the baby." He said and I just went to see what it was. As I got closer I saw that it was just a small blanket as I grabbed it he said.

"I am pretty sure that she or he will love it." I told him and he just chuckled a little and then we started to make out. As we made out I knew that he would make a great dad and I knew I would make a great mom. As we got in the bed I heard a small scream or maybe just a small call it was to Dawn I think from Cam.

**DAWN**

When I got back I was smiling and then I heard Cam happy call to see him as I hugged him Dusk got up and left the room as we started to make out. As we made out he asked me something.

"Dawn what happened?" I just looked into his eye's and said.

"I was on trial by my parents and then I was given pardon by them though I was stripped of my rank as princess forever."

"Well your be my princess for ever." He said and then kissed me and as we made out he started to stare at me and we looked in each others eyes for a long time till we were on top of each other naked and I knew that will I was ready. Or was I.

When I woke up Cam was still inside me and I thought for a moment did I rush it?


	10. Chapter 10 and some more stuff

**CHAPTER 10 YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH BECAUSE WELL ITS JUST THEM GETTING THERE DRESSES PLUS I THINK DAWN WILL HAVE A MORE ROLL IN THIS STORY HOPE YOU LIKE**

**ZOEY**

Today I woke up in Mike's arms and the first thought I knew was I am going to puke. As I run into the bathroom I start to realize that I was experiencing morning sickness. It was a hard process and when Mike got up and put his arm around me to comfort me I was a little more happy. As I started to think about the future Mike said something.

"Zoey are you going to go get your wedding dress today?"

"Yeah I just need to talk with Dawn because she needs one too." I told him and Mike said.

"Okay I will get Cam, Brick, and Sam to get some tux's do you want something to eat?"

"Sure like what?" I asked him and he asked me.

"How about I make some ham sandwiches?"

"Okay that sounds good but I will be down soon I just need to... VOMITS... time then we could have breakfast." I told him and then continued throwing up and I was finally done when I heard the smell of ham sizzling. As I went downstairs I saw the ham was being cooked and that the bread on the table ready to cook. As I go up to him he kisses my cheek and then he whispers into my ear and said.

"How are you felling Zoe?"

"Doing good because I think that my morning sickness has pasted for now and I just hope we don't get tagged by the paparazzi."

"Yeah your right we need to get away from them."

"Well how about after we have our child born we move to the south to Texas or Alabama. Where ever it is I just want to be with you and are child." He said and I kissed him again it was a light kissed but I could still fell his love. As we ate I heard a yawn and then Dawn and Cam came out and they were holding hands and Dawn hair was a bit messed up.

"Um Dawn, Cam you don't need to answer this but did you guys do it?" Mike asked them and I elbowed him for saying it and he just shut up but Dawn just nodded. As they sat down I heard Brick, Jo , Sam, Dakota, and Dusk all wake up and come outside. After deciding the plans Dusk said he was going to find himself a date for a while. As we all left I heard Dakota run towards me and pull me towards the car. As we all got in the car that was for the girls I noticed that Dakota had already planned out the routes and what we needed.

When we finally got to the end of are route we saw Celebrity Manhunt come out of a van and ran towards us.

"Zoey Zoey are you and Mike about to have a baby?" Asked Blainelely who held a mic to my face. As I stare at her I just said into the mic.

"No and why are you stalking me and Mike?"

"Its my job now did you and Mike do it during last season?" She asked and then I just said.

"No we did not why do people keep asking that?"

"Because we have proof on a single disk of you two doing it." She said holding up a disk that I was sure either fake or from Chris. As we walk into the store she kept asking us questions till one of us snapped it was Dawn.

"Will you just leave us alone okay just leave us alone!" She shouted at her and she left with out another word we congratulated Dawn and then started looking at dresses.

**MIKE**

Okay so the first thing we did after getting to the tux shop was get tux's I got a black one with a white under shirt and a blue bow tie. It was something that I thought was nice I started to get ready to head back to train when Brick said.

"Well you want to go get some ice cream when the girls are done getting their dresses?"

"Sure that sounds like fun one sec I will text Dawn." Said Cam and then he texted Cam and when he got a reply back he told me to come over here. As I stared at the pictures of the girls in the dresses I see Zoey wore one that went low beneath her ankles. I thought it looked great on her and so I just said. "WOW." Brick was going to be going with Zoey's cousin Macy he seen a picture of her and was much like her except well she had blue hair which she dyed it last month.

"Well what now?" Asked Sam who was wearing a tux that was better for his back.

"Well we could go get some groceries and then ice cream if their done." I told him and then Cam asked me something.

"Mike can I talk to you really fast?"

"Sure whats it about?" I tell him when were away from the camera's and other guys he said to me.

"I am going to propose to Dawn how should I do it?"

"Your asking me? Because I think Dawn loves nature take her on a picnic to a place in the woods with food with no meat and have a picnic. It kinda what I did with Zoey." I tell him and he just nods and then shows me the ring which is gold and has a diamond shaped like a wolf on it.

I tell him it was cool and when we get back we heard that the girls were done getting dresses and that ice cream sounded fun.

**ZOEY**

So when I finally found the dress I liked I saw a glimpse of a tanned women. It was spray tanned skin and a little bit I knew that it might belong to someone I never want to be at my wedding. I knew that if she was there she would do one thing and one thing alone steal Mike from me. Mike had as I knew only like two girls that liked him enough that he made out with me and Anna Marie. Anna Marie was a tanned stuck up bitch. She was a Jersey Shore reject and not only that but my enemy. Last year when I got pregnant and I got engaged Anna Marie tried to blow me up so I had Mike out the bomb under her bed blowing her up destroying her hair and all of her spray on tan cans.

When we are going to the ice cream shop after I put my dress along with the rest of the peoples dresses in the trunk when I heard a mutter it was small and I think was the word bitch. After I got in the car and we were driving away I looked in the mirror to see the dress shop was on fire. So I thought I think we found out another power. When we got to the ice cream shop I asked for a vanilla bean with gummy bears and oreos. When we got the ice cream we heard them talk about us when we were eating words like.

"Are they the people from Total Drama?"

"Yeah they totally are!"

"Do you think that they will give us a autograph and wait is that a baby bump on Zoey?"

"Dude I think it is."

"Do you think if we took enough pictures that we could sell them for money?"

"Dude we totally could."

We all heard there conversations and so we all left immediately I knew that they didn't get a picture so they couldn't tell yet. As we got back to the warehouse I turned on the T.V. When I saw the news I looked at the dress shop which I was at earlier was torched to the ground and destroyed. We all gasps when we saw it and then started to talk about it finally I told them about Anna Marie.

"Wait Anna Marie is able to control fire!" Mike asked me and I just nodded and then I heard Cam say something.

"Dawn will you marry me?" He asked Dawn who was right by him he was just so nervous I think they just got back from something though.

"Yes o my parents (o my god to some people)." She nearly shouted it and then they started to kiss which I knew was romantic.

**ANNA MARIE**

So I got a little angry when I saw them getting wedding dresses that should be me and Vito. As we wait I knew that Ekim plan wasn't going to work then he said another thing I knew would interest me. He said.

"I am going to hypnotize Mike to kill Zoey and his friends when we kidnap him from his family." He then laughed evilly and I knew I should kill RED not Vito.


	11. Chapter 11 and a bit short news also

**CHAPTER 11 AND I THINK THAT I AM GOING TO HAVE ZOKE'S WEDDING IN 2 CHAPTERS DAWN'S AND CAM'S WEDDING HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**DAWN**

When I woke up I started to think it had been a couple days since the accident and Dusk took the news great he was happy but he was still a bit mad. I could sense that everyone's aura's was bright because soon it was time for a wedding. I was waiting for Cam to wake up so I could make us breakfast but I felt a bit bad so I ran to the bathroom. As I got to the toilet I put my head up to the bowl and threw up yesterdays dinner. As I did I thought why was I throwing up then I sensed that their was another aura in are mists. As I got up I ran to see Zoey.

"Zoey um can I have a... pregnancy test?" I asked her and she threw me one before joining Mike in bed again as they snuggled up I smiled. As I did the pregnancy test I heard Cam get up so I hid the test and when he came in he asked.

"Dawn anything wrong?"

"No no I am okay just can you make me something to eat?" I asked him and then he said.

"Okay how about waffle's?"

"Okay sure I will be there soon." I told him and then kissed him and when she was gone I started to look at my test until. I finally found out the answer.

**SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFF HANGER I AM JUST GOING TO DO IT ITS IS ZOEY'S TURN ZOEY**

When I woke up and saw Dawn ask me for a pregnancy test I just gave it to her and then I realized what she asked for a hour later. As I got up I woke up Mike who said.

"Whats wrong?"

"I gave Dawn a pregnancy test a hour ago." I said urgently. As I slowly waited I started to think about what I did. As I ran down the stairs I felt a small hit in my stomach as I felt it I just stopped then we remembered my goal. Before I took a step Mike stopped me.

"Wait so Dawn thinks she pregnant and did something happen you felt a pain and stopped here." He said and I just told him.

"I think I felt the baby kick that's all nothing more."

"Really?" He asked and then we both went downstairs slowly in case of emergency. As we both went to the kitchen we saw Dawn was talking with Cam and she I was sure cried a little before hand. When we finally got over there we already heard what she said.

"I am pregnant."

"What?" We all asked and then she just nodded and we started to talk. As I sat with her trying to help her and make her fell good Mike and Cam went to his room to talk. As they talked I let Dawn cry on my shoulder till Dusk came in and she stopped completely. When Dusk came over she acted like none of what just happened happened. She just told him lies and then when he was gone she went back to crying. As we both started to talk about child birth I felt the baby kick it was nice I knew it was healthy.

"Dawn why did you lie to Dusk?" I asked her and then she just said.

"Because I knew he would freak I think I might go for a fly." She turned into a humming bird and left immediately I tried to stop her but I then saw Dusk come in.

"Zoey here now!" He said and then when I got to where he was he looked into my eyes and they changed to look like mine. As they stared at me I started to look at all of my memory's I skipped most of it but it finally landed 5 minutes ago and then I heard the conversation again. Dusk then blinked his eye's back to normal and my memory's back in my head. I was freaking out now he just walk to where Cam and Mike was.

**MIKE**

When I was with Cam I just told him basic stuff. As we talked he asked me one question.

"Do you think that you rushed it with Zoey?"

"No not completely sure were only 18 but were getting married in two weeks. I know that your going to be a great parent and a great husband." I told him and he just said one thing.

"Thanks." He said and then we started to leave when suddenly I saw Dusk opened up the door. Cam nearly ran away till Dusk said.

"Wait, wait, wait I am just here to see you and know that you will marring Dawn."

"I am going to I never thought I wouldn't I love her." Cam said and while I watched there conversation I saw Zoey was sitting down staring into space as I walk over to talk to her she just sat there. When I finally got over there she kept looking into nothing so I looked in her eye's to see what was wrong. As I tried to talk to her after a couple minutes she was back.

"Mike what happened all I remember is when Dusk looked into my eye's and read the last 5 minutes of my live." She said to me and I just kiss her and make her something to eat we were all hungry. When Jo came out she asked Zoey to make some trees so she could exercise with them and after a thousand bench press with them she destroyed them. When we all went to sleep again I knew that I had trouble to face with if Zoey was still willing to marry her. When the next day rolled around I immediately went to the market to get food. As I started to wake up for the day I grabbed a coffee and then dropped off a autograph to some askers.

When I finished my coffee a humming bird flew down a alley and then Dawn came over to me with a large bag. When I saw the bag I asked what it was.

"Its nothing just some baby stuff I thought I would grab like a pillow of some sorts." She said and then we walked back we talked a little and then we were finally at the house I heard Zoey come out along with Cam.

"Mike where did you go?" She asked me and I just told her.

"Went to get groceries why what happened?"

"I was just a little worried... but it was nothing just nothing." She said and I just hugged her and gave her a kiss to the lips. When we got in are room she felt the baby kick and lied down.

**ZOEY**

The truth is that I wasn't okay the thing was one thing that happened I was leaving the warehouse and I ran into Anna Marie. She came up to me and told me something I will never forget. She said.

"RED either you and your baby run away from Vito and not look back I will let you live you stay I will kill you and that bitch your growing." **POP**

Then she was gone she exploded in flames and I thought for a moment of what I should do. It was the worse choice I could ever make and the truth was I was about to just run away. I never tried to fight that much only if it was to me or if it was to a friend that I counted. As I walked towards the door I saw Cam waiting there he said they were back so I ran and hid my suitcase and went back to see Mike just in time though I think. I could still runaway should I to protect are child?


	12. Chapter 12 and bachelor partybacheloret

**CHAPTER 12**

**ZOEY**

I was still in Mike's arm's when we woke up because I knew that I loved him. When he finally woke up he went straight back to sleep not even thinking about today. It was a simple day probably just me and Mike maybe a bit of making out later. I never have told anyone about the Anna Marie thing. When I finally tell Mike I don't know which way it will be will it be face to face or will it be face to note. I just start to write something on my tablet the one thing I might still take I will probably just start a new life.

When I got downstairs I saw Dawn and Cam were making out and Cam just waved hi and then went back to making out. When we had morning I started to grab a piece of bread I felt my baby kick. It was not painless anymore because of how many times she/he have done it before. As I got the bread and put on the jelly I ate it then heard Mike say something.

"Zoey hows the bread?"

"Its good and the jelly's sweet." I said to him and then he got some for his own piece of toast when he ate it he told me.

"It is very sweet."

As we munch on breakfast the rest of the gang comes in and when we were done we started to train which was quite hard we did this all the same for two weeks leading up to the wedding. When it was only a day a way I started to lay out my dress then I went to get something for Mike as a wedding gift. As I walked through a store I saw some movies I knew he would like which I grabbed. It took me almost a hour to find what I knew he would like it was perfect. When I was walking to the car Anna Marie stopped me and then said.

"Hello Red." She scowled on red and I just glare at her and think of what to do. When she spoke next I was scared a little.

"Red you are either going to leave Vito for me or your going to die and lose him and your child will die." After she said that I thought of what next then she popped away. After that I drove him as fast as I could. When I finally got there I started to think of what I must do. She was crazy I was going to die I knew it. As I slowly walked into my room and started to think. Mike was gone on a stupid bachelor party I was having my bachelorette party tonight.

When I got downstairs I started to get ready to leave with Dakota, Macy (Who was coming over for it), and Dawn who was starting a small baby bump. The bump she had was now a bit bigger she was at around 5 months pregnant now and therefore starting to get cravings and worse morning sickness. After wrapping and hiding Mike's presents she went downstairs to see her cousin making out with Dusk.

"Macy how are you what are you doing with Dusk?" I asked her and she just stopped making out and said.

"He is really hot. I was ready to move on you know Brad was three months ago and I was ready to find someone else and Dusk is pretty hot." After saying that she went back to making out with Dusk who winked at me and then I grabbed my purse which was a bit heavier than usual. When I opened it I saw a rose and a letter from Mike. When I grabbed the rose it had no thrones and it was a large bud. I fit it in my hair and then I took the letter and read it.

Dear Zoey.

When I return I will have your wedding present and I am ready for are wedding. I hope you have fun for a bit at your party. When we return I think that are honeymoon might be nice, I already planned it.

LOVE YOU FOREVER

Your husband

Mike Smith.

When I finished reading it I put it back in my purse and found the last thing Mike left me a small necklace of gold that I thought was beautiful. When I finally got to my car everyone else was ready and I think it was going to be fun.

**MIKE  
><strong>

When I was going to my bachelor party I heard Cam say something but I just kept it knocked out. When I finally got there I was nervous we were going to a restaurant and then maybe some golf. When we finally get are lunches I ordered chicken strips and fries + a Pepsi. It wasn't much but when we were done we went golfing I thought they were going to take me to some strip joint possibly.

As we neared the end of are night they took a left turn towards a part of Washington we never been before. As we went to a small building with blinking lights I knew exactly what it was. I knew that Brick was are driver but he wore a lot. When we were getting out of the car I was nervous I didn't even want to be here.

"Guys do we have to go in there Cam's getting married in like 1 month, Sam aren't you going to pop the question to her? So why should we go in there other then Brick were all getting married soon or might be engaged soon." I tried to just leave as fast as possible then I heard a noise and looked towards alley to find the heat of a fire coming from behind too trashcans.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Brick who was the scared est of all because he hated the dark. So we decided lets just leave and drove straight back only stopped once for one thing. "Mike did you get Zoey a wedding gift yet?"

"Yeah I did its a new bow I thought she might like it but I also got her a pair of earrings." I said to them and then I heard them say stuff like good job and great gift.

**DAWN**

I asked Zoey some questions about being pregnant because hey she is a couple months pregnant and she is my only guide. Unless I get the dummy's guide to being a parent then I am screwed. After a while I thought of something not baby remarked.

"Zoey what did you get Mike for a wedding present?" I asked her because I was getting married next and then a kid.

"Well I got him something I am sure he will like remember that pendent he gave me I got one for him of me on it. I engraved on the back to read a poem I wrote." She said I nearly squealed and I just sat there thinking Zoey and Mike Smith the newest couple to be. Soon a new baby girl to join them I had read its aura it was a baby girl. I haven't told them because I don't think they want to know.

"Hey Zoey do you think my aura thing is strange?" I asked her just a little to see what they thought of it.

"Dawn your brother stared deep into my soul and looked through my memory's that freaky." Zoey said and she shivered when recalling it. When we were done with everything we were thinking of when the baby shower was going to be and Zoey said that they got back on the 26th so that they can maybe have it then. When we were discussing it while Zoey took a nap because of her pregnancy.

When we finally got to sleep we decided to have the date be on the 28th and it will be a surprise and then mine would be in a couple months after my wedding. It was a bit freaky being alone in my room this night with out Cam I was sure Zoey felt the same thing. As I got up I walked into the living room area and watched T.V.

I was watching Animal Planet a bit but I got board and changed to Celebrity Manhunt. As they showed clips of many things they finally got to Mike and Zoey when Cam, Mike, Brick, and Sam came in and I showed them the paparazzi stuff and they all jumped on the couch. As we watch I pulled out a laptop of Cam's that he let me use and got on there website to see something weird. After signing in as a 18 year old I was allowed to see there newest clip they put on Mike and Zoey doing it. I thought should I watch it?


	13. The Wedding part 1

**CHAPTER 13 I GOT A REVIEW SAYING YOU SHOULD FIX YOUR GRAMMER THAT PERSON HAD NO STORY'S SO THINK ABOUT IT WHO HAS BETTER GRAMMER THE PERSON WITH STORY'S OR THE PERSON WITH NONE.**

**DAWN**

I was watching the video of Mike and Zoey after a while I thought did they really do what I think they did. It was during the time I think they went to the resort they did it right there at the resort. After seeing that I thought this gotta be fake and they made it with editing.

I knew that I should just put it out of my mind and start to get ready for the wedding. I ran to Cam's room and laid in bed with him and I felt him cuddle up to me. When I felt Cam I started to relax because well I knew that I loved him. When I woke up I saw everyone was waiting for Zoey Mike was already dressed.

"Wheres Zoey?" I asked Mike who was sitting down for a minute.

"I don't know I think she is gone I woke up and she was there so I let her sleep so when I went to get her for breakfast she was gone." He said and then he started to just eat his breakfast he made.

"Here me and Dakota will go up and see if she was just in the bathroom or doing her makeup." I told him trying to reassure him that nothing was wrong. As we walked upstairs we saw no-one was around so when we checked the bathroom we started to get nervous. After we checked nearly every inch I felt the baby kick and Dakota just helped me down stairs.

"Was she up there?" Asked Mike who was a bit nervous knowing today was there wedding and all of their parents would be there. As he went to finish getting dress Dusk just came out.

"Hey guys what's wrong?" Asked Dusk who was just standing by the door. After I told him what happened we heard Dusk just mutter five words.

"I will look for her."

"You will Dusk?" I asked him in disbelief because I knew that he was a great tracker and had found over a thousand lost souls trying to get away from death. It was because of him that this world isn't controlled by the DEAD.

"Yes tell Mike I will find her I just need some hair, or a special piece of cloth that she has touched recently I mean very recently." He said and then is handed some hair he runs towards the door and jumps into his wolf form. (Yes he has a wolf form because he is like a werewolf). While he is gone we all ask ourselves one question where is Zoey.

**ZOEY**

When I woke up I heard Mike calling me down for breakfast and I knew either I leave him and save are child or die with him and have are child never get a future. I knew it was probably a trick and I don't know why I did it but I was out of either just fear or I didn't know what to do. By the time I was a mile out I changed my mind and got a coffee.

I knew that Mike could protect me he is strong, smart, and very hot. He was someone I wanted to be with all of my live. After I got some food in me I went straight back to the warehouse and when I got there. I heard some noise and then I walked around in to the back because I didn't want to be seen. After I got in I sneaked up to my room and got my dress which I grabbed to get ready. As I did my hair I heard someone come up to see if I was here.

I hid until I heard someone say something.

"Check the bathroom Dakota I will try to sense her aura." I heard it was Dawn. As Dawn walked around she opened up the small bathroom to reveal me and I told them.

"Just getting ready be down soon." Dawn saw me and I told them. "Tell Mike I will see him soon I was just getting some coffee." I lied I just hoped Dawn didn't know. As they went downstairs I got the fell of morning sickness. After I threw up a little I went back to getting my dress on. After about a ton of work I was finally ready and was about to leave when I heard Dawn come up.

"Zoey come on its only 1 hour till the wedding." She said and I just walked out she was wearing a blue dress it was picked out by Dakota because she thought it was perfect for her. When she left for the car I went down to and I saw Mike was gone though I knew that where he had to go. After we got in the car I heard Dakota talk about the dresses. I just waited till we were at the church. The church was were we were having the wedding and I hoped that no-one would object or will try to stop are wedding.

When we pulled in my brides maid's got in position and I hugged my dad who was waiting.

"I can't believe it my little girl is getting married, feels like yesterday you were just walking." He said and then kissed my cheek. After that we got ready to go.

**MIKE**

When I saw Zoey coming down the isle I fell in love with her again. When she got up to me I grabbed her hands and then we were about to get married. I felt great knowing that the girl I met on a show was soon to be my wife. After hearing about a hour of the basic stuff we got to say are vows.

"Zoey you mean the world to me and I would want to spend the rest of my life with you forever. Because I love you and I hope you know that." I said and then she said hers.

"Mike you are the most important part of my life and I hope to the rest of my life with you. I want to have a family with you. That is why I love you and I will love you forever and with all of my heart." After that a couple people in the audition's were crying and a couple were amazed at us. After about another half a hour we were at the final part.

"Do you Mike take Zoey to be your wife in sickness in health in poor through riches ?" The minister asked me and I said.

"Yes I do." I tell him and my wife.

"Do you Zoey take Mike to be your husband in sickness in health in poor through riches." He asked Zoey who said.

"I do." She said and then the Minister said.

"Does anyone objects of this union or forever hold there piece?" He asked thin air because we heard no one. "You may kiss the bride." As we lean in to the kiss I heard someone shout.

"WAIT!" The yell came from somewhere. As we looked to see who shouted we looked around till we heard some people all look around. After a minute we heard the minister say.

"Okay lets continue you may kiss the bride." We both leaned in for the kiss till we heard the yell again. We didn't stop we kissed and then when we were done we looked to see who was yelling. We searched everywhere till we saw someone walk down the isle they were someone we all knew but what were they doing here. It was Anna Marie.


	14. the Wedding part 2

**CHAPTER 14 WEDDING PART 2 HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW A LOT O YEAH MY COMPUTER WORD THINGY ISN'T THE BESS TYPER**

**ZOEY**

When I saw Anna Marie I was a bit scared but I sucked it up this was my wedding. When she is finally up to where we were we just stared at her. The girl that gave me living hell is at my wedding how did this happen. Did Mike send her a invitation so he could em brass me?

"Vito is in love with me not you Red." She said and I felt like I was about to kill her for something this stupid.

"Um mys son name is Mike it always have been." Said Mike's mom who was a bit teary from what happened earlier.

"Well he was called Vito on the show and made out with me on the show as Vito so he is Vito." She said and then Mike just said.

"Anna Marie go away you weren't even invited."

"Vito give me some sugar." Anna Marie said getting on stage trying to just kiss him and so he walked away a bit when she leaned in and I was right next to her. After he dodge her a bit more Dusk and Brick came up grabbed her and pulled her out side. When she was gone everyone got to the party and me and Mike were congratulated many times. After about a hour we left for are honeymoon and we almost missed it due to Anna Marie and her interference.

**ANNA MARIE**

I was about to kill Brick and the hotty who was pulling me out of the church and I knew why.

"Let me go, let me go Brick!" I screamed a little and they dropped my off of the porch I hit the ground hard and I jumped up and they were gone. I started to walk away when I heard Zoey and Mike from outside.

"Mike how did Anna Marie find us?" Said Zoey and Mike said.

"Um I don't know but same way the paparazzi probably do television and YouTube."

"Well I am glad she is gone. Mike I love you." She said and I dropped a tear after what Mike said.

"I love you too Zoey and are soon to be baby girl." They walked away and I sat outside waiting for revenge I thought torch Zoey? No I can't Mike would get in the way everyone would. Torch the church? No no nothing to the man with the tan. Torch their plane when they go to on their honeymoon. Yes that might work and I know where they will be.

"MUWAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH" I laughed over and over and over again.

**MIKE**

All I remember from mine and Zoey's wedding was when we were dancing and we ate the cake. I got it recorded by my mother of course and then of course she started to cry and did her own commentary.

After about a 4 hour flight to Miami we arrived at are hotel and were in before in paparazzi could get a good glimpse. When I turned on the T.V later at night Zoey walked in and leaned in to bed and get some "sugar". When we started to make out I turned off the T.V and we fell to sleep knowing what we just done how we toke another step and were about to be adults. We started to get way closer she was no longer that lonely girl I met on total drama she was the tall beautiful women that I married and was holding my little girl.

This was all I wanted in life I knew that Zoey was tried so I just started to flip across the channels. I knew that something was wrong when I saw the fire and what had happened to see.

**DUSK**

I did look deep into Anna Marie's eye's to find her weakness her cryptonite her Achilles heel. It was Mike I knew it because of my Achilles heel it was Dawn I had to keep her safe and that was my mission in life and I knew that my death will be when I protect her for the final time.

**EKIM**

I was to late to stop Anna Marie from destroying the plane but it was my still a big trouble because of the paparazzi it was hell. She was shrieking in the end so I put her to sleep with a fake impression of Vito. She was out like that and I felt a little more happy too.

**DAWN**

I was driving Dusk home for being a bit drunk but who could blame him he invented a couple of those alcoholic drinks. Before he went to bed he kissed my for head with his mouth full of alcohol and puke. I was still glad he was okay but I was mad he was being him he acted like are cousin who died in war from a assassin. I will never forget how Zoey looked when she walked down the isle and I knew that was how I wanted to be I still have my light purple dress.

**SCOTT**

Ekim brought Anna Marie in and I was annoyed even a clone got something I am pretty sure they might have done it. I was mad but I was glad because Anna Marie was probably over Mike or Vito as she called him but I don't know maybe she just faked it. I was hoping to find the interns from season 4 to turn on are side they probably had tons of powers.

I should send Ekim he is the fastest and less easily ticked of us all. But I still think that he will try to turn them on his side and then kill the rest of us so I need to have a back up plan but who should it be. Lightening is dumb but his power is easy and will be too powerful and will get more angry as he uses it. Anna Marie if she see's Mike or Zoey she will try to either kill them or get in Mike's pants so I have no-one to trust.

**ZOEY**

As I woke up I started to feel morning sickness so I got up and ran to the bathroom and as I leaned over the toilet I heard Mike get up. I puked and he walked over asking.

"Are you okay is it morning sickness?" I just kept puking and he put his arm around me to comfort me and when I stopped he ordered some breakfast because he turned on the T.V to see the lobby and saw the paparazzi. I knew they would have a field day if they saw me I am not only pregnant but I am married to Mike and they probably have are wedding video those creepers. When I finally get my hands on Blaineley I will destroy her but first I need to give birth to my little girl.

**CAM**

I am nervous about Dawn's and mine kid it will be hard I don't know every thing about raising a child I am a BUBBLE BOY! I can't do much unless are child is a bubble boy or a bubble girl Dawn still hasn't sensed it aura but it was happy during the wedding. I remember that Dawn drove Dusk home and was in bed I was with Brick and Sam we were just doing a bit of gambling small turn like quarters and nickels the biggest pot was $5.45. I was still nervous but I needed to become a better parent. After about a hour or so we went to sleep and I thought of if Mike was nervous so I texted him.


	15. the honeymoon part 1

**CHAPTER 15 AND I WANT SOME MORE REVIEWS IF YOU LIKE PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS THIS IS GOING TO BE MORE OF A CAWN AND A BIT OF EKIM AND ANNA MARIE NOT MUCH OF MIKE AND ZOEY**

**EKIM**

I was going to get some interns to be slaves and help us kill the others as help. When I was at the hospital I saw the one intern I needed to see. It was this tall blond girl that I am sure was a bit cute I saw her and I greeted her.

"Hello I am Ekim and I need to talk to you." I said in my evil voice and she said.

"Well sure but aren't you named Mike and aren't you like rich?"

"Well you see every character including you and your friends got powers too Chris and Chef don't because they were cleaned enough and weren't damaged. I know what your power is so I need your help your power is to control other people so I got something you might like." I said starring into her eyes she I was sure in love with me because of her eye's so I leaned in for a kiss and she did too.

"You got a deal but maybe before hand we can go to the janitor closet and get a bit closer?" She said and I just wrapped her around me and said.

"Okay Stephanie lets go." I told her and then she kissed me a bit more while I carried her to the closet and we did it. **CENSORED**

**SCOTT**

I knew that Stephanie was to good for him but when they walked out she was cuddling up with him and the interns were walking in straight line all of them then the hospital exploded. When they got to me I said.

"Took you long enough Ekim what was the hold up?" He shrugged and said.

"Stephanie took a bit longer to turn to the dark side then I thought anything else?" I could tell something else happened but we left to are secret place know as the abandoned warehouse that was more of a factory. We were just staying in it no-one ever came in except when we needed food we had Ekim get it we were doing great.

While Stephanie and Ekim made out Anna Marie glared I could tell he did her a couple nights a go and that he acted like Vito to do it luck bastard. I was still a virgin but who cares I was about to be king of the WORLD! I was mad but I still wanted to kill him soon but I knew that we should kill Mike first and the rest of those people.

I knew that Mike needed to be killed but I needed to have my army prepared. I had a map of the world made out and I pin pointed where to strike first a large army base that held 15% of the U.S army so I could destroy them easily. I started to go to bed when a intern came in she was under mind control but hey she wasn't too ugly she had a note with her from Ekim so I read it fast and easy.

DEAR SCOTT.

I know your a virgin in all but here's a chance to get with her so go do it unless your chicken.

FROM EKIM NOT A VIRGIN

I immediately put the note in the garbage but I know that I should do it right now. When I got her naked in bed and I was too I got in with her and did it. **CENSORED**

**DAWN**

Me and Cam were in bed when I woke up I kissed his forehead and then got up the baby kicked and I didn't cared. It was a fighter like Dusk though at night it meditated for strength and I felt more happy knowing it was growing and was there for me. Even if Cam left me I would still have my son who I could tell was a lot like me yet it was smart and strong it reminded me of Dusk.

I just smiled all day and I thought one thing I should get back in bed with Cam.

**DUSK**

I was waiting for Dawn to wake up but I just sat down and went back to what I needed to do. I started to walk away when I heard a noise and saw Macy walk up to me. She was still staying her because of how close we became and her ticket was still valid but she was going to leave next month I was to email her, text her, and tweet her what ever that was. I was a prince from a ancient realm of magic and war craft I don't think I would know what twitter would be so I had Dawn so me and set me up.

I walked over and we started to make out and when we were done she went back to bed I felt great knowing I was putting over protecting Dawn anymore she could protect herself.

**ANNA MARIE**

I didn't torch their plane I was a little late but I did get with Vito sure Ekim I am sure he acted but hey I still like Vito but I wanted to not be a complete virgin. Sure I had sex but it wasn't real love I was low on funds needed money only did it once got the money applied for total drama got on tried to win got screwed by Zeke. Tried again got blown ed up by Mike and Zoey. I was about to kill Ekim when he came back with the Stephanie slut in a full make out period he barely talked to me during the time we had. I am seriously thinking of just killing him when we kill the rest.

I must destroy anyone who challenge me and then I need to get Vito, Vito is the man I want to as they say do I want to do him. He is smoking hot but after what what happened a couple days ago I know that I should just kill Red nothing else then I hear Ekim come up.

"Hm Ekim stop it tickles wait till were alone." Said a female who I didn't know it was a high voice sounded a bit like a giggle. So I looked out side to see Stephanie a intern from season 4 making out with Ekim who done it with me two days ago that two timing jackass!

"Whose she Ekim?" I asked him and he said.

"This is Stephanie and were leaving." He said and they walked away so I just threw a fireball at a picture of Mike I had it didn't burn due to my powers but I was PISSED! I should kill him I should do it tonight I should stop talking to myself.

**MIKE**

When me and Zoey were having breakfast sent to the room because I was hungry and so was Zoey so we got pancakes and sausage along with a plate of bread. It was a good breakfast and not only did we eat but we started to make out after we were done. I felt like we were just kids again back in season 5 it was wonderful but I still loved how she acted. I wouldn't count her as a million big ones I count her as a life time of fun and great time.

I hope that everyone else is doing good last news we got were when Cam texted me good bye. I couldn't wait till Zoey gave birth we would finally become parents and also I am sure Zoey wants are little girl out too. I can't wait to get away from the freaking paparazzi. I knew that they were demons but I couldn't just destroy them but I was being a bit stupid.

I just hope are daughter and Zoey are up with the paparazzi if they aren't they would have to hid a bit. If they get to far I might have to get a gun maybe a colt revolver for Zoey I just hope I don't. Or will I need it for other stuff and that is when I was found by the paparazzi.


	16. The Honeymoon part 2

**CHAPTER 16 AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**ZOEY**

When me and Mike were away from the paparazzi we went to the beach its was abandoned so we got to swim in peace. It was a nice day when we got back we were finally caught by the paparazzi.

"ZOEY ZOEY! Are you pregnant?" Asked Blainelely who was with three others. When they got closer they had a van following them.

"No comment." I said to them just trying to leave and get in bed away from her.

"Then what is with the baby bump?" She asked and Mike just whispered in my ear.

"Lets go and just get back to are room." I nodded and then we were about to leave when we were asked by Blainelely.

"Wait we like to talk to you about your wedding we have it recorded." She then pointed towards the van and then we just walked in to do it. When they turn on the video they started it regularly then paused it.

"Zoey who made your dress?" She asked I was walking down the isle on the TV and I just watched.

"Uh I got it in Seattle from a shop I don't know who made it." I then seen we were being monitored and being recorded so I just started to watch we were asked small questions till we got to the part of Anna Marie.

"Um what is with this part with Anna Marie?" She asked and Mike talked before I could.

"Well you see she was jealous and thought I was Vito my personality and then she just couldn't handle the truth. I am very annoyed by the way she acted and hope she learned something." I then but in for the final part.

"To stay away from my man." I then kissed Mike they all watched and awed. I just watched the rest of the part and they gave me a extra tape as a wedding present. I was glad so I just went back upstairs and started to kiss Mike when we were done we fell asleep. As we sleep ed I thought of Cam and Dawn how they were.

**DAWN**

When I woke up I started the day as usual make breakfast, train, and then go to sleep. It was boring so I went to a pet shop and got a pet it was small and a cool cat. It was a cat pure white with black eyes. When I picked it out I read it aura and then I got some food. It called it Mittens and when I brought it home I heard someone yell. I turned to see Cam was running towards me.

"Dawn where did you go?" He asked me and I just said.

"To get a new friend do you like him?" I said showing him the cat he then just pet it and then we went back towards the warehouse to see Brick and Jo making out we both gasped and then we asked them why they were kissing.

"Okay okay were in love we are bored and in love." Said Jo and then we said.

"Okay we won't tell anyone." I said mainly Cam was gasping. When he was done I took the cat in side and set up its feeding area. When I started to walk away I heard something. It was Dakota and she was screaming so I ran to see her and Sam. When I saw them I asked her what was wrong.

"Sam purposed to me!" She yelled and then I just squealed thinking is Dakota pregnant.

"Um... congratulations have a good time together." I was thinking a bit about what was going to happen. We already had two people pregnant now we could have three but hey we could get killed soon so I guess its the perfect time. We talked all day about it and then fell asleep hoping that Zoey and Mike were okay.

**EKIM**

When me and Stephanie started to do it more she was just sucking food out of my hands or something a bit lower. WINK WINK. Me and Stephanie left for a bit just so I could continue my trap so I did what I did to Zoey. We were walking back to are base and I purposed she just accepted it and she continued to play out of my hands and I knew I was going to live as a king of earth. We were going upstairs when I thought of something. I grabbed her bridal style and carried her up to are room.

"Ekim stop its tickles..." She said and I just continued we were in bed and I was holding her in and kissing her neck and then I said.

"Why don't we you know get more into it?" I said and then we did I felt wonderful about to rule the world. All because of one little piece of metal.

**MIKE'S MOM**

We were at the house when it happened we were waiting in the remains we had are insurance working rebuilding over 500,000 dollars of stuff having to be replaced. We couldn't wait to get done till we saw someone who we didn't know well it was Anna Marie. When we asked her what she was doing here she said.

"I am looking for Mike do you know where he is?" I just stare at her and then reply.

"No we don't know where are son is but if you do find him say hi for us." We then walked away as fast as possible. When we got away I started to talk to my brother so we texted Mike about it and he didn't reply for a week and what he replied was K.

**MIKE**

Me and Zoey were packing to leave when I heard a knock at the door I opened it to see Anna Marie. She stared at me like a thousand daggers and I just seemed confused big time. She then walked in and I take a step back as she does.

"So wheres your little wifey?" Asked Anna Marie who was still glaring at me so I just said.

"Packing now why are you here?" I was just trying to get her to leave but how did she find us.

"I am here to kill Red!" She nearly screamed and shot a ball of fire at a door. I ducked because it was right in the line of my head and I tackled her. She squealed and I just said.

"GO AWAY!" I pushed her outside of are room I lock the door and go back to packing my bags. When I was finished I heard Zoey call to me.

"Mike I need you to come here something wrong." She said and I ran to her and I saw her just looking out the window. I walked to it and she pointed towards the bottom where a giant fire blazing right next to are hotel. As we watched I heard people scream so we finished packing and left. When we were out I called Cameron to tell him what happened. He was telling us one thing to go into hiding for a while the place was being tracked to much.

"Cam we can't leave you guys we don't know where to go my parents house is toasted Zoey's are being refurbished." I said to him and then I heard him say.

"I think me and Dawn along with Dusk will head to Dusk's house in North Dakota just we need to be hide. The rest of the gang are hiding Brick and Jo's going to hers house. Sam and Dakota's to Dakota's fathers summer house and you need to go to." He said and I started to think about where to go when Zoey said.

"You know maybe we can go to my grandma's?" She suggested and I just said.

"Where is it?" I then heard her say.

"Right here in Miami its about a day travel from here and she isn't there much she is going to be in Vegas for a couple months. She hides a key under the mat and doesn't have any plants or animals that are needing feeding she lives in a manor like house the nearest neighbor is half a mile away." When she explained I told the cab driver to drive us as far as we can towards the house. When we were a couple mile away we stopped. As we walked the last couple miles we saw she left a couple cars.

"This is the perfect place to be we have food, water, electricity, cars. We won't have to wait and we can go in there instantly." She said and I just kissed her on the cheek lightly. The perfect hide out to live and wait for the final battle.


	17. Running

**CHAPTER 17 THIS IS GETTING INTENSE O YEAH TOTAL DRAMA RULES!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS**

**ZOEY**

When we kinda broke in to my grandma's house we called her and told her are plane wasn't working and we would be at the house for a while. She was okay with it as long as I didn't give birth there which I agreed to with my fingers crossed. I knew that pregnancy wasn't a joking thing but I know that the baby won't be due for another month its only been 7 and a half. (I don't know how long exactly but I know most baby's are born at 9 months but some are born late or early so they come out late or early... I hope you guys are okay with this one thing I am not a girl so I won't know much about this stuff... good luck)

When me and Mike ate we finished up watching a couple movies and went to bed. It was awkward with just us here we wondered what happened with Cam and the rest and I hoped they were okay. I hope we will be okay all three of us.

**DUSK**

When I was driving us to my house in a small town away from the city I stopped at the farm. It was a big plain with some trees and crops that I grow myself along with some animals I raise and breed. Usually I only eat meat every once in a while when I see Dawn but know I needed to have a steak. A nice and juice T-Bone steak with a bone very small and the meat to be cut easily. A tall cup of milk from the same cow because I am EVIL MUHAHAHA... A plate of corn on the cob, sweet potatoes, cut carrots, and french fries to top it off. A couple American Pie videos and two warm hot apple pies one to eat and one for later. /wink...

So when I saw Dawn asking me about the farm I said.

"Won it in a poker hand for my kidney which I lost the next day which I stole back and killed the people I betted against. I killed them with my bare hands and a big old sword along with a AK-47." I chuckled and then I walked towards the farm to pet my animals and decide which one will die. As I pick one out I go for my scythe when I hear Dawn yell.

"Dusk I am vegetarian and won't help you slay that defenseless cow!" Cam was with her and was backing her up so I just said.

"Well it always can run away it will have a choice either die or be used for breeding and possibly have the calf killed." I said she was almost to tears so Cam hugged her when I was pushed back by Cam who used his power. I rose up with the scythe and stabbed it in the ground and said. "Fine I have some from a animal that was getting old and didn't do much it was in pain trapped we can eat that or is something wrong with that Dawn?" I asked her and she just said.

"Okay okay fine I don't want our kid to be like either of us exactly I mean I don't want him to be a bubble boy... Sorry honey," She kissed Cam who was nodding in agreement and then she continued. " I want to feed him meat I think I will stop being vegetarian because hey its not very wrong is it?" She just was unsure so I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pack of bacon flavored chewing gum. I threw it to her and said.

"Chew that all and then if you still like the taste you will want to eat regular bacon or pork..." I stopped she has already plopped in 5 pieces 2 for Cameron. Wow that was fast hm look like my nephew will be a carnivore after all.

**ANNA MARIE**

So I may have just been over reacting but hey Red deserved it she is a total slut. A big old slut that I knew was pregnant I didn't care what she said to the TV but I know that she is pregnant and she is way to ugly for Vito or MIKE! I nearly screamed it because hey she a slut and very ugly because I knew where to go to get a man to do me. I started to work on my poof which was quite small due to the accident. I remember it from last season the one moment I was fearful for something over than my poof.

**FB In Mikes point of view**

As I peered into the girls side of the cabin I saw that no-one was in there not a soul. As I enter in like solid snake I hear someone coming in and I hide. As I am under a bed I see that one person has came into the it was Jo. She sniffed then looked at my direction luckily I wasn't noticed. She grabbed her backpack and left. So I put that bag right next to Anna Marie's stuff including her hairspray. Upon leaving the cabin I see Anna Marie is watching the house so I go talk to her.

"Hello Anna Marie how is your day?" I said to Her

"Hello Mike is Vito coming out soon." She said in a tone

"You wish and I see your looking at Trent's and mine room why?" I asked

"O I thought it was Zoey's room than where is It?" She asked

"Well if you sat on your bed you probably be able to see her why?" I said trying to trick her

"O nothing I just am expecting something see you later Mike." she said in a friendly attitude as I look at her she runs straight to her bed. I walk back to the house and see Zoey and I wink at her. When I got to my room I told her. "Well we got two hours of nothing to do till she blows up want to see if the rest of are team want's to see this?" she looks at me then kissed my cheek and mutters "yes."

After getting everyone to the top floor we watched Anna Marie slowly waiting for the moment she will blow up. In 10 minutes there will be no more Anna Marie then I heard someone come up and it was Chris with a couple camera crews. After recording Anna Marie for the explosion they all watch when **BOOOM! **After seeing the explosion everyone laughed and watched Anna Marie lose all of her hair and was right next to the wall and around the area some of the parts were destroyed and some peoples stuff were destroyed.

"hahahaha!" I laugh at Anna Marie and kiss Zoey on the forehead and watch a little more when suddenly I knew who was going next. As everyone from the Flash team checkout the wreckage I see that they are just looking at the wreckage and looking for the cause and I am sure she knows who did that.

"MIKE!" she yelled up towards the sky and I look outside and said

"Yes Anna Marie what did you do with your hair it makes you look a lot better!" she frowns in rage looking like she is going to kill me well I just watch with a smirk on my face. She looks under where her bed was and there's none of her hair products left except a small cracked mirror which she use to check out the damage.

**FB OVER I KNOW THAT IT WAS A BIT LONG BUT HEY THIS WILL BE INCLUDING MORE PAGES THEN NORMAL**

Worst day of my night I still should kill Zoey but I knew that I should just stay away from her for now. I know the plan and I know my part the plan will come in when she gives birth to her baby. She will be lucky that she lives through it though I know she have had some practice from all of those times with Vito... Man I hope the plan works. Because it meant lots of stuff for me and almost nothing for Zoey except possibly DEATH!

**DAKOTA WOAH I NEVER DONE THIS ONE BEFORE LOL**

When I woke up I was in bed with Sam who I think was sleeping not gaming. Sure I love him but when he plays I feel like he loves it more than me. Though I am sure he love me but he also a big game jockey and I don't want to take that from him. Though he is done to only 3 hours a day and the rest are for me, planning the wedding, training which personally I think became a video game.

When I saw he had made me breakfast I stopped and said.

"Sam is this for me..." He cut me off with a nod and said.

"Anything for my princess." He kissed me and we sat and eat the pancakes which looked, tasted, and smelled delicious. We had small talk about where to live, when were having the wedding, and should I tell my dad just yet. We knew that my father was a bit overly protective of the guys I date but hey I love Sam and he loves me.

**EKIM**

So my plan was falling into action to weaking Zoey capture Mike and then kill the rest of the gang. I had them all run away in fear so I would be the king of the world. After I destroy Scott of course with the help of Anna Marie and Lightening because... not known by Scott is that I control Lightening and I will have Anna Marie join me for Mike. Its all falling into order as long as Mike isn't stupid which he isn't I will soon be conquering the world with my army and my new queen.

**AND ITS THE END FOR NOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT TIMES AND HERE ARE SOME QUESTIONS YOU MUST ASK YOURSELF**

**WHAT IS EKIM'S PLAN?**

**HOW DOES HE PLAN TO WEAKEN ZOEY?**

** HOW WILL HE CAPTURE MIKE?**

** AND WILL SCOTT KILL EKIM?**

** WILL ANNA MARIE FALL UNDER EKIM'S CONTROL!**

** AND WILL ANYBODY BUT FANWRITER 9 REVIEW THIS?**

** CHECK BACK NEXT TIME ON THIS FANFIC**


	18. Running part 2

**SO I AM BACK AND WELL I GOT A IDEA SOON MY PLAN WILL BE IN MOTION AND I WILL BE UNDER CONTROL OF THE INTERNS WAIT WRONG SPOOF MOVIE FORGET THIS! PLEASE? CHAPTER 18**

**MIKE**

Me and Zoey had prepared everything last month that when her water broke we would drive to the hospital and Zoey would give birth. We just waited now and Zoey was not very patient it was hard for her I guessed but I knew she was tough. I just hopped it didn't turn out like other births my mom had a friend who baby was stillborn they moved away next month. It was tough on everyone and lots of times radioactive waste can cause effects baby's without limbs opened chests and stomachs I just hope my little girl would be okay. We had checked on it a couple time but she could still have powers like us.

Its hard to think about it but we just wait, wait for the time when we will all be safe and can get on with are life's. I know the paparazzi won't stop for a while and since Chris won't be doing another TV season were safe from that. I am just very worried since Zoey is due in 2 weeks and the hospital is a bit far away.

I just can hope for the best... and hope I don't get the worse...

**DUSK**

I had set up every room in my house for Cam and Dawn who had been gone because they went to send Zoey some baby stuff. It was being hard with Dawn she has started to eat meat a lot and I think she was gaining a bit more weight so I had made the worlds best salad. A great thing for a starter but eating to much has a bad ending... a ending to your life... of Warcraft... jk end of your like.

When they came back in I served dinner and Dawn said.

"I am not very sad about this but wheres the meat?" I just said.

"I am just trying to keep you healthy... though I don't think your fat... I mean... lets eat." I said as she glared at me. As we eat Dawn started to just cry so Cam asked her.

"Dawn whats wrong?" He got one word from her.

"Mood-swings." She stopped after that when I gave her some tea I knew she in great pain because of her pregnancy but it was hard on all of us. We were pretty worried about Dawn she wasn't ready for child birth but she was a great fighter. I was ready for her to give birth so I could read its future. Yep that's my power I can see the future I saw most of this but I didn't see the part when this happened.

**EKIM**

We knew they were in hiding so I got ready for my first attack its after Mike and Zoey but I must wait but we have flew to the spot. We were in position to kill Zoey and her baby or steal Mike for my final plan. Mike is the everything to Zoey and when she loses him she won't be able cope with it and won't fight leaving only a couple people in are way.

The plan is simple confront Zoey after she gives birth and make Mike do a difficult choice either leave his wife and baby girl. Or he can let us kill them all and leave no survivor any way I know that I will succeed. With all of that money I will be able to kill Scott and then kill Lightening and finally Anna Marie.

When I am king of the world I don't know but I will either keep Stephanie or kill her and steal her power. With all of my power I would be king of this world and I might have Dawn be a sex slave for me that would get Dusk and Cameron mad. It would be easy as pie and I knew for a clone I could do good and then I should make sure about something. I heard about Dusk and his powers how he can control the elements and can kill pretty easily with a scythe.

When I am free from the rest of these noobs I have to lay low and be careful. If I act to fast then I will be in trouble they would know my real in tensions. I hope I can destroy them easy just like Mike or Zoey and hope they will die painfully.

**SAM**

When I got out of the shower I started to get dress when I heard Dakota call to me.

"Sam come here!" I ran with some cloths on when I saw her Dad was there I asked.

"Honey whats wrong?" I just looked from Her father to Dakota when her father said.

"I am here to tell you that I will not let my little girl marry you!" He was mad so I just started to talk when Dakota said.

"Dad I am in love with him if you can't except him then I am will just go with him and live with him!" She was almost about to be yell at him when he sighed and said.

"Okay I will support you okay I love you dear and hope you will have a great life with him I will pay for the wedding and everything... I just want you to know don't do much for a while okay please just nothing to fast... like you know..."

"Don't worry sir I haven't even thought about that yet because I respect you a lot." I told him and he said.

"Thanks I think you will be a great son-in-law." He smiled and then we started to plan the wedding and then I was told by him that all males must wear a traditional suit that all of us wear. It was black and white and I knew that it would be a honor. I was sure I needed to finish my mission and finish of Scott, Anna Marie, and Lightening.

When this is all over I hope me and Dakota will still be alive. This is gonna be a long war but I am sure that the good team can over throw the bad guys or we all die. When I heard Dakota's father call to me.

"Yes Mr. Milton?" I asked him and he said.

"Call me dad and follow me." He pointed towards a room with a door no windows and when he opened it I saw why he kept it a secret. Mr. Milton was a closeted gamer and he had every game system, game, and movie!

"Woah what is this?" I asked him and he said.

"Well I love games and I didn't want my girl to become a game jockey I still only do a couple hours of gaming a day yet I am a true gamer. Ever hear of Tomahawk57?" He had sat down in the best game chair ever and I took the one behind it that was nearly the same and the X-Box's automaticly turned on and I gasped.

"Yeah I have heard of Tomahawk57 he killed me a lot... wait are you Tomahawk57?" I nearly scream we were playing Call of Duty Black Ops II because he got it before it was released. When I was with him we played for three hours and then saw Dakota looking through dresses when I got a text.

When I was looking at the text I saw it was from Brick and it read.

TO: Sam

FROM: Brick

SUBJECT: PURPOSING

Hey Sam I think I might purpose to Jo what do you think?

I texted back fast saying.

Do you like her?

Yeah

Well um I think you should go for it but does she like you?

Yeah we uh kinda did it last night...

Really was it good?

YES

Go for it marry her you love her and she love you good luck

Thanks

Then we stopped texting and went back to looking at Wedding Dresses Weekly. It was a late day when we went to sleep and when we did I knew it was going to be a long time here. I started to fall asleep when I heard Dakota mutter something to me it was.

"Good night Sam love you." She said and I just kissed her cheek lightly and when to sleep as a happy man.


	19. CHILD BIRTH SHORT CHAP

**CHAPTER 19 AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEW HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER  
><strong>

** ZOEY**

When I woke up I was in great pain it was terrible and I felt wet I knew one thing. My water has broken so I woke up Mike and he helped me to the car which we had ready to go. As we drove towards the hospital we texted our parents and then texted Dawn and I made sure I to mention some of the pain I was in. It was tough but I was being strong after we got to the hospital we got to my room and were getting ready for this miracle. A miracle of pain and a lot of pain.

As I watch Mike hold my hand I slowly give birth to my first child. It was a lot of pain but I knew it was worth it and I was going to love it. After about the first couple of contractions I started to feel better when I heard Mike say something. I didn't catch it so I just asked him.

"What did you say Mike?"

"I said that its almost time to push and well I Love You." Mike said and then I felt a hard pain and so I stopped. When I started to push I felt the baby slowly come out and the doctor said.

"Its a girl!" Said the Doctor and then he handed her over to us and she had brown hair like me and lots of it. When I held her I started to feel very happy knowing that I was holding my daughter then Mike said.

"How about we call her Rebecca Rose Smith?" He asked me and I just started to agree with them and we were officially parents. When we started to look at are beautiful baby girl we decided to text are parents a picture. They replied with that she was so cute or she had my eyes. It was funny and I loved it.

**DAWN**

When I got a text from Zoey I then got another one 5 hours later with a picture of their baby girl which even in picture I could read the aura of. She was beautiful and I hoped my son will be cute like her. It was a joyous day and I was happy too everyone had a toast tonight for Zoey's and Mike's newest child and they were at their house happy as a eagle.

We all except me got a bit drunk tonight and after everyone got to sleep I had a VISION.

**VISION**

It was probably where Zoey and Mike were and they were just walking down the street with Rebecca in a baby stroller when Scott attacked them with Ekim too. After they trapped them Ekim kidnapped Mike and that was it just that.

**VISION OVER**

When I was done with the vision I was about to call Zoey when I realized I must have just had a bad dream. When I started to just try to get through the next day I just went back to training and started to work on my morphing.

**ANNA MARIE**

I was watching the TV and then I saw Celebrity Manhunt was having a special Mike and Zoey wedding moment video so I tuned in. It was being commentaried by Blaineley, Chris, and Chef along with a side commentary at 8 of including Mike and Zoey. It was regular talking about clothes having Zoey be pregnant then finally they got to the part I was in and their first words were.

"She is a bitch." 

"A total bitch."

"Jersey Shore fucking bitch!" they all said it and they all were talking about the same thing over and over again when the video stopped and went to something special. It was about Mike, Zoey, and Rebecca Smith their baby girl.

**MIKE**

So Me and Zoey were walking out of the hospital when Blaineley stopped us. She asked us for one question it was if she could have a interview. We had to agree and the first question was.

"Zoey, Mike is this your baby?" She asked and Zoey just said.

"yes this is Rebecca Rose Smith and she is our daughter."

"Did you give birth to her last night or this morning?" She asked and Zoey went right ahead and said.

"This morning and it was very nice to finally be a mother."

"Where have you been staying?" She asked and I answered that.

"We are staying at one of Zoey's relatives." (I AM TOO LAZY TO SAY WHOSE IT IS OKAY! :))

"Well one last question if 9 months from today was during the 5th season when did you do it?" She asked and Zoey said.

"Well after I won we had a victory party and I think that was when we kinda did it." We heard a small ohhh! Then we were free and me and Zoey took Rebecca home to dress her in some cloths we bought. It was a fun time dressing her in the little dresses we had and taking pictures to send to are parents and friends when I notice I got a new text. It was from a unknown number but I knew it was from Anna Marie it read.

FROM: UNKNOWN

TO: Mike

SUBJECT: YOUR DEATH

Vito you got 4 days before I will come and kill you, red, and your baby unless you leave them and become my husband! 4 days and waiting Vito and remember the death of your friends and family unless you join us so make your decision and ps. Tell Red to watch out because I am going to kill her painfully! :(

When I was done reading I deleted the text and me and Zoey decided to go back to the ware house and then go to Dusk's they invited us for Dawn's baby help. It was going to be a difficult time and a very difficult decision.

**I KNOW SHORT CHAPTER BUT PLEASE REVIEW**


	20. KIDNAPPING SMALL CHAP VERY SORRY

**CHAPTER 20**

**THIS IS GETTING INTERESTING AND SOON PEOPLE WILL GET TO SEE THE NEXT PART AND AFTER THAT 3 CHAPTERS OF SECRECY!**

**MIKE**

Me and Zoey along with Rebecca who has started to do other stuff like a bit of crawling and other stuff. As we watched the new season of Total Drama we just started to get bored so we decided to watch a movie. We decided that we needed something K so that Rebecca won't learn any bad words so we watched TOY STORY 3 something we both loved.

We watched it for a while till me and Zoey both got a new text which read the same message.

"YOU WILL REGRET ALL OF YOUR DECISIONS! :( &( $( ( !( (I added the faces...) :)

We stared at the messages and then we heard a large thud and their went the door. As we turned to see Ekim and Scott walk in and say.

"Hello Mike, Zoey, and Rebecca..." Started Ekim and I just said.

"Get out!" I said and grabbed something I knew would help. It was the sword and then I unsheathed it. As they came closer I pick it up and showed them it with a stab at Ekim.

"Mikey I thought you would learn better than this..." He stopped himself and sent my sword flying across the hall so I got ready to fight street fighter style. As they slowly came in I turned to Zoey and told her.

"Get ready to run!" She grabbed Rebecca and then I threw my first punch and cloned my self so I was around both of them for a 32 punch hit. As they fell I started to search for a big blunt object which turned out to be a alarm clock.

As I cloned the weapon I went in for the kill and the death of Ekim when I hit him he popped out of being and I knew he was a clone! As I started to attack Scott he wasn't a clone thank god till I heard Zoey cry out!

"ZOEY!" I called back to her and I left my clones to kill Scott and he did die. (He didn't he killed the clones.) I started to search for Zoey to find her in the bed room being attacked by Ekim with vines everywhere. I tackled Ekim and started to fight with him when he pushed me back near Zoey so I stopped and tried to protect her.

"Mike, Zoey we have a choice for you one of you will remain with Rebecca while the other will come with us for a certain kidnapping. I will have you guys choose but remember the one that leaves will have to abandon their family for a long time or for ever!" Said Ekim and Scott came up covered in blood with a angry look on his face!

"If one of you don't come with us then you will all die!" Scott yelled and I knew my decision.

**DAWN**

I thought my prediction was wrong but then I got a text from Zoey I knew something was wrong it read.

"We were attacked by Ekim and Scott need help please come and help... Mike was kidnapped I am alone with Rebecca please come soon. :( ( I add frowny face).

I immediately text back we would be there soon and we will bring a bit of help. As we flew in a aircraft that Dusk owned that he won in poker game from cheating. As we flew in we saw the door was destroyed along with a living room and the bedroom. We started to fix it and I comforted Zoey who was crying a lot.

"I knew Mike would do that he is so noble and so stupid!" Zoey said and then all of the vines wrapped around her as a dress. I just tried to comfort her and help her in these times of needs. We decided that we should go back to training and fixing this mess.

We knew that we needed to save the world and save Mike! 

**DUSK**

I tried to help Zoey but all I could do was wipe away her memory or put her to sleep so I just did as I was told. As I waited for Zoey to finish disposing of the vines I got the plane started and we were gone.

**NEXT TIME ON THIS FANFIC**

Mike is kidnapped by Ekim and Scott what will they do to him how long will it take and will Stephanie be involved?

Zoey is heart fallen will she get a divorce with Mike if they ever see each other again?

Will Dawn's and Cameron's baby have a part in Rebecca's life?

Will Rebecca say a word or walk at all?

Will Ekim plan work?

Will Anna Marie kill Zoey?

All of these questions and more will be not even answered or will they I don't know or do I... I do!


	21. STILL SMALL CHAPTER WILL ADD LONGER CHAP

**CHAPTER 21 I LIKE ICE CREAM!**

**MIKE**

I was at their secret base tied up and being guarded by interns did I regret my decision? No I am protecting Zoey and if I couldn't be with her it would be better to protect her. I just sat and waited for the final part where I am raped by Anna Marie and then murdered for not participating. Its a short matter of time when Anna Marie comes in and says.

"Leave I need to talk with Vito..." She was interrupted by me who said.

"If your trying to get Vito guess again its Mike and I won't ever love you." I spat it at and then she just said.

"What? O will then you will just going to lose everything you ever loved!"

"How by you guys attacking them they are strong and they will beat you!" I told them and they just got madder and then this blonde came in holding hands with Ekim so I said. "Well who is this Ekim?"

"I am Stephanie your interrogator and hypnotist. Are you ready for both!" She was evil and I was sure I might get in bad trouble. "Okay I want you to tell me everything about your secret base."

I just stared into her eye's to see that she was controlling me...

"We live in a warehouse in Seattle Washington everyone has disbanded and nobody is their right now... wait no no." I stopped myself and then closed my eyes and emptied my mind. Just then I heard Ekim shout at me.

"Wake up you maggot!" He was made and I knew but I kept my eye's closed and then I started to think of what to do next. That when it hits me I break out when I felt a sharp pain in my back and I fell forward. As I get up I am hit back down by Scott or Lightening it hurts like hell but I resist tears. As they continue to beat me I just think of Rebecca and Zoey.

Then Stephanie walked back up to me and then said.

"When I snap my fingers you will be under my control... you will then when you hear Zoey say I love you kill her!" I just stared at her and then blacked out.

**ZOEY**

I was back at the warehouse in mine and Mike's old room and I heard Dawn call to me and I just yelled back.

"I will be down in a minute!" I heard her just call back and started to walk down stairs carrying Rebecca. When I got her out I started to feed her and then I ate some while she did too. It was not the funniest job but being a mother has its advantages. As I feed her I start to feel a bit more happy when I saw Dusk started to speak.

"We need to probably just invade their secret base after we get Mike or if we find it out better all I know is where Anna Marie is going."

"We need to save Mike soon..." I started but was interrupted.

"Zoey Mike is one of are first priorty but for now we need to get the team together and finish what they started." Dusk said and then that was when it happened. We just trained for ever and as we trained we started to just work hard and get stronger I became better in several things the major one's were being a archer and being a mom.

**CUTTING IT SHORT BECAUSE AFTER THIS IS A BIG BATTLE IN THE END WHO WILL WIN WILL ANYONE WIN**

**SORRY**


	22. FINALLY!

** TOTAL DRAMA WHAT EVER THE TITLE IS**

**Well this is the final chapter… unless I decide to do an epilogue but I think the epilogue will be something I will allow you guys to think up. Though I think I will add one thing at the end.**

**THE FINALLY!**

**Zoey POV**

The final battle was here and we were going to have to kill Scott and his army. In the end one team will win the others will lose it will be over soon. I will have vengeance!

**Cam's POV**

The final battle is here we must fight!.

**Now I am lazy and don't want to do a very long battle scene so this next scene is stolening from AVENGERS!**

**Mike's POV!**

Scott walked towards me as I sat tied down. The ropes constricting my movement and the gold cables wrapped around my head would zap me with some of electricity from 'white lightening'. Scott said. "How do you think you will win Mike? I am a god!"

I just said. "Well lets do a head count…. We have…

Cam the smartest person in the world with psychic powers

Sam who can summon video game characters to aid him in combat

Brick who is made of bricks

Jo who is super strong and is like a ugly Super girl…

Dawn a shapeshifter who can basically do what the sharingan does in Naruto and see people aura's or charkas….

Dusk a master fighter and controller of the elements

Me… a master swords me with a militia of clones

Zoey the master archer who controls plants….

You have sparky and tan in a can… what do you think that you will annoy us to death?"

Scott said, "I have an ARMY!"

I just said lazily. "We have a dakatozoid."

*HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA HAHAHHAHAA*

Scott just said. "Wait you stole that from AVENGERS! That's copy right!"

I just said. "Screw you Memes are free!"

**No ones pov**

The armys laid waiting at the grassy plain where they met to fight like in Twilight… that I do not watch. Mike was rescued from Anna Marie and they drew their weapons ready to fight. Mike raised his sword as did his 3 who each held a weapon at their side. Such as one with a fedora who used a whip, one with no shirt with a axe, and one that was a girl… *I am bored and lazy due to cloning she became a girl… its fanfic* who had daggers at her sides. They ran forward taking Anna Marie with Zoey. As they started to fight a hunched over force with a large barrel thing on his back got up from the tree and said. "YOU WHIPPER SNAPPERS SHOULD LEARN! I LIVED THROUGH 4 WARS I CAN DO 19 MORE!" Chester then shot a rocket blowing Anna Marie onto Mike's sword who then threw her on the ground as she wiethered in pain.

Brick and Jo were back to back when Jo grabbed Brick by his feet and used him to kill 50 interns… but who cares their interns and Dakota I think ate a couple… Brick and Jo then shared a bloody kiss as they shot their guns blowing down wave after wave.

Ekim stepped forward his sword bloody after stabbing Dusk… his body laided wounded being torn apart by the interns who gone feral. He then went to finish the war by killing Dawn… when she was dead the world would tremble because he would steal her powers and become king! She was right now fighting Scott with Zoey, Cameron, and Sam. I step forward and cut off MegaMans head killing him instantly as I stared at the dumb character from the game.

Sam jumped me punching him repeated saying, "MEGA MAN IS AWESOME!" *dedicated to ForteKham6* I seen a white light… then a pit of darkness gliding me to enternal darkness… the battle was lost.

Lightening was the last person standing shooting anyone he saw… even him self a couple times…. He then shot and hit a tree revealing… STACI! Who then got killed in cross fire.

As Lightening was cornered he released one bolt of energy that would have killed some of them if Dusk didn't take the energy and died… a heros death… leaving Zoey's cousin pregnant…

*EPILOGUE*  
>a funeral was held for Dusk but it was only them… where Dawn had him burned as she said it was traditioned in her family… his ashes were launched in a cannon into the sea.<p>

3 months later Dawn gave birth to Dusk her child not her brother

16 years and 9 months after that… Dusk and Zoey's daughter go out.

6 years after that… they got married binding the familys forever.

2 years later they had triplets…..

1 year after that another kid. Named Mike after his grandfather who died of a heart attack. Joining Svetlana, Manitoba, and Apollo also known as Vito jr.

THAT'S THE END!... sorry its short may change it one day.


End file.
